Fobia de amor
by Yunmoon
Summary: -No... Es que tengo miedo de sentir amor por ti-. -¿Por mi?-. -Si, tengo miedo a quererte, pero eso ya es demasiado tarde, porque yo ya te amo-. /SASUSAKU\ -Yo también te amo-. -Eso es justo lo que no quería...-.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

**La estudiante "espacial"**

* * *

Lo había logrado y estaba feliz. Una sonrisa en sus labios, y un brillo en sus ojos, estaba realmente feliz, le había costado mucho, había tenido que esforzarse como nunca, pero al fin lo había logrado, emocionada y con las energías en cada parte de su cuerpo se levanto del auto, se despidió de su padre, y él se fue. Después miro al frente, y quedo impresionada, sin duda lo había logrado, ese era el comienzo de su nueva vida, después de terminar su educación elemental comenzaba con su primer año de secundaría, 15 años, sin duda esa era su edad.

Estaba totalmente impresionada, se acomodo los anteojos y siguió viendo ese majestuoso e imponente lugar, el internado era bellísimo y por sus gran trabajo lo había logrado, había sido la escogida para la beca que se daba por año, una beca que le costo mucho pero lo logro. Aunque fuese su primer día tenía ya puesto su uniforme, uniforme que le habría costado una fortuna, pero la escuela se lo había dado por ser una alumna "especial".

-Esto es maravilloso-.

Lo dijo fijando sus ojos en el edificio, ese lugar era más grande que sus dos colegios juntos y multiplicados por 30. Como todo uniforme de chica ella traía su uniforme que consistía en una falda de color roja, una blusa blanca, unas calcetas largas blancas y un chaleco color azul con un moño color rojo, pero había un problema, su falda era un poco más larga que las demás, la mayoría de las faldas eran arriba de la rodilla, a medio muslo, pero ella la tenía debajo de las rodillas, parecía monja.

-Es… increíble-.

La chica tenía un largo cabello calculando debajo de las caderas, color rosa, pero… ¿¡Por qué tenía que tenerlo amarrado en una horrenda trenza!?, sus ojos que se supone son verdes no se dejaban ver por lo horriblemente grande que eran los lentes, horribles, grandes y anticuados, sin duda era una chica muy… muy… muy conservadora.

-Es… fantástico-.

No estaba poniendo atención en como y donde caminaba, y sin querer choco con alguien cayendo al suelo, sus lentes salieron volando, la liguita que tenía sujetando el cabello callo por la fuerza de gravedad, y su larga falda quedo arriba, mostrando parte de la blanca de piel de sus piernas y muslos.

-Auch… ¡oh!... no, mis lentes…-.

Se levanto un poco sin percatarse de su situación, para su mala suerte los lentes le hacían falta, de pronto, viendo un poco borroso pudo ver sus lentes sujetos por una blanquecina mano, los tomo con delicadeza y se los coloco.

-Gra… cias-.

Ya no había nadie, parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto, miro por todos lados y al no ver su liguita estiro el brazo y se quito una liguita que siempre cargaba ahí por precaución, con tranquilidad entrenzo su cabello y al final coloco la liga. Siguió con su recorrido, hoy sería el primer día de clase y estaba feliz.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-La ultima sería Temari no Sabaku-.

Dijo para si un pelirrojo ojimiel, escucho como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba su líder, al verlo entrar totalmente a la sala que era sumamente elegante le estiro una hoja, este la tomo sentándose en un sofá frente a una chimenea, mirando cada nombre.

-La última no la quiero-.

-¿Temari? Pero ella a estado aquí desde hace dos años, tiene las aptitudes necesarias para ocupar ese puesto-.

-Lo he dicho-.

-Bueno, entonces tendría que poner a Kim Ya…-.

-No, tengo una, quiero que averigües su nombre y lo pongas en la lista, en fin, ella será la elegida este año-.

-Bueno… ¿Qué grado y como es?-.

-Primer año, cabello rosado-.

-¿La estudiante especial?-.

-¿Es la estudiante especial?-.

-Si-.

El pelirrojo tomo dos carpetas de una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y le extendió una carpeta a el pelinegro y otra se la quedo él.

-Sakura Haruno, 15 años, fue seleccionada como la estudiante becada de este año, proviene de Japón, de la prefectura de Saitama, clase baja, su padre, Haku Haruno…-.

-Entiendo, ponla en la lista ella será la de este año-.

-Sasuke… estas… ¿completamente seguro?-.

-Siempre estoy seguro, Sasori-.

-Bien, ya la pongo-.

-Y una última cosa-.

-¿Si?-.

-Tráela para el término del primer periodo de clase-.

-Si-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Es la nueva… la estudiante "especial"-.

-No es bonita… pero su cabello es genial…-.

-Debe ser una nerd, sin duda, parece monja, hasta las monjas están más buenas-.

-Es una simple estudiante-.

-La estudiante "especial"-.

Sus ojos solo estaban fijos en la ventana, era una escuela de ricos superficiales, ya se esperaba eso y más, no era bonita y ella misma lo sabía, pero todos ellos eran demasiado superficiales, todos, frunció un poco el ceño, no era bonita, pero no era sorda, escuchaba cada comentario hiriente.

-Basta con el murmullo, que ya llegue-.

Comento un profesor bastante peculiar, peligris y con la cara oculta, trato de mirar más haya de esa mascara, pero no podía, además que estaba en los asientos traseros, suspiro y bajo la mirada, estaba hastiada de todos los murmullos hirientes y poco amables, aunque los chicos parecían no comprender el grado de sus palabras.

-Hummm… Por lo que veo aquí toco el estudiante "especial", vamos ponte de pie y preséntate-.

Sakura se paro lentamente, sintiendo todas las miradas en su persona. –Ummm… Soy, Haruno Sakura… mucho gusto-.

Muchos se sorprendieron, ¿esa era su voz?, era muy hermosa, pensaban que sería una voz fea o tonta, pero no, era una voz hermosa, sin duda, si fuera bonita esa voz le quedaría perfecta, perno no lo chica parecía salida de una iglesia.

-Ok… señorita Haruno, siéntese-.

Lo único que hizo fue una ligera presentación, en todas las materias del primer periodo, al salir suspiro, por suerte los chicos casi no murmuraban cosas, se fue, muchos chicos la observaban, se sentía incomoda y además tendría mucho tiempo libre y no quería ser el centro de atención, así que se fue donde parecía haber una biblioteca.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Tranquilas señoritas, aquí esta la lista-. Menciono el pelinegro pasando de entre muchas chicas emocionadas y pegando una lista en una pizarra que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos más concurridos.

-Siiiii…-.

-Felicidades Karin-.

-Gracias-.

La pelirroja sonrió con superioridad al verse en esa lista, tan solo había sido falta un año para lograrlo y encabezaba la lista, miro los nombres que le seguían, Ten ten… no sería la más minima competencia, observo a la castaña que pasaba por casualidad.

-Ten ten, mira, estas en la lista de Sasuke-senpai-. Menciono cierta pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-¿Yo? Que raro, si yo ya soy novia de Neji… debe ser una broma… nunca dejaría a Neji-.

-Si… por Kami… esta Lini-.

Una pequeña chica de 2 año de secundaria de estatura baja, parecía una pequeña de primaria, pero eso la hacía verse más mona y linda…

-¿Yo?... jijiji… que gracioso-.

La chica era toda una ternura. –Haber-. Dijo Karin mirando el próximo nombre… -Tayuya-.

La otra pelirroja miro a a la chica que caminaba por coincidencia por ahí, la miro de pies a cabeza, conclusión: no es competencia para mí. Y el último nombre… todas se quedaron de piedra… era una chica nueva, eso si que era imposible.

-Es la estudiante "especial"-.

-Si, la fea nerd, esta lista debe estar mal, de ninguna forma ella podría ser la novia de Sasuke-kun este año-. Finalizo Karin con el ceño fruncido.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

No lo podía creer, al parecer todo mundo sabía que ella era la estudiante "especial", suspiro al no encontrar ni un solo lugar donde poder leer tranquila, así que camino por un pasillo desolado hasta topar con una puerta, en la parte de arriba decía "Sala 4" suponía sería una sala que ya no se usara, o estuviera en remodelación, pero por lo mientras servía, así que abrió la puerta despacio.

Miro la carpeta una vez más, y sonrió, era obvio que no era bonita, ni hermosa, y mucho menos sensual, pero pudo ver la piel más cremosa, blanca y perfecta, la piel de sus muslos era preciosa, y sus ojos, pudo ver sus ojos, sin duda esos lentes eran muy grandes para dejar ver esos precioso ojos que él había podido ver y por ultimo, su cabello, sin duda, no mentiría, lo que más amaba de las chicas era su cabello, como el de ella, lo volvía loco, tal vez con un arreglo y…

Observo hacia la puerta cuando escucho que se abría lentamente y sonrió, pero miro atrás de ella, no vio a Sasori, eso solo le decía que la mosca había caído por si sola en la telaraña.

-Lo siento mucho-.

Dijo ella muy avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, para ese momento la lista ya estaba exhibiéndose en todo el instituto ella ya debería saber que era una de las candidatas para ser su _novia_ ese año, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano delicadamente, ella se estremeció totalmente y se sintió sin habla.

-Pasa-.

Ella no movió ni un solo músculo, el fue quien la guío hasta el centro de la sala, la observo, pequeña, esa fue lo primero que pensó, se veía tan indefensa y era un poco pequeña pero sin exagerar, no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo.

Sasori entro por la puerta y se quedo como espectador, era gracioso ver a su amigo en acción, pero esta vez lo dudo y es que el hecho de verla con esa chica que era _fea _no lo hacía tan divertido, en cambio, sentía pena por su amigo. Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba a una puerta y entraba por ella.

-Ummm…-. Trago la saliva que tenía en la boca y sintió como le daba vueltas el estomago.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte…-.

Sakura no dijo nada, sentía que le temblaban las piernas, y se sintió desvanecer cuando este le tomo de la barbilla, se puso un poco pálida y quiso alejarse pero él fue tan más rápido y le tomo de la cintura, provocando que su palidez cambiara a un sonrojo, trago de nuevo, le resultaba más difícil ya que sentía la garganta seca.

Sasori regreso y miro la escena con un gesto reprobatorio, si, aunque esa chica hubiese sido la escogida por Sasuke no lograba entender por que, era fea y no tenía ni una pizca de sensualidad, todas las anteriores novias, que realmente habían sido pocas, habían sido chicas hermosas, listas, sensuales y atléticas, todo lo contrarió a esa pelirrosa, fea y escuálida.

-…-.

-Deberías arreglarte un poco…-.

La voz de Sasuke perturbo un poco a la chica que sentía un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, sintió como la mano que él chico tenía en su la espalda le quitaba la liga que tenía en el cabello y su cabello comenzaba a desenredarse hasta quedar suelto y un poco undulado por la trenza.

-¿Q-…?-.

Sasuke le sonrió sensualmente, y ella se sintió pequeña, más de lo que ya era, con un poco de la fuerza que le quedaba trato de deshacer ese semi-abrazo, pero no podo, el era más fuerte y estaba más alerta que ella. Lentamente la mano que se mantenía en su mano se levanto hasta llegar a los horrendos anteojos y se los quito lentamente. Sasori se sorprendió, si, sin duda, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se equivocaba, con unos arreglitos esa chica sería perfecta, con eso sin duda ya aceptaba a esa chica como la _nueva novia_ de su primo.

-Debo decirte que tú fuiste la ganadora, pero debo darle un poco de esperanza a las otras para el próximo año-.

No entendía nada de lo que le decía, sin contar que sus neuronas estaban desconectadas, su mente no reaccionaba, pero de pronto lo vio acercarse un poco a ella, sintió de nuevo esos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Serás mi _novia _este año-.

Eso provoco que una de sus neuronas reaccionara, pero no entendía por que sería la novia de se chico.

-N-…-.

-¿N-…?-. Pregunto seductoramente Sasuke.

-¡¡¡NO!!!-.

En un momento de sorpresa la chica se Safo y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke y a un Sasori al borde de las lágrimas por la risa y las carcajadas que salían de su boca, sin duda eso había sido lo mejor que había visto en su vida, muchas chicas habían ido a ese lugar, chicas perfecta hermosas y sensuales, con la única intensión de estar con Sasuke y de estar no se refería a sentarse junto a él, si no a una cama y algo de reproducción humana. Pero esa chica, fea, _por el momento_, nerd y estudiante "especial" la había dicho o más bien gritado un no, pero callo sus risas al ver la mirada matadora de Sasuke en él.

-Oye, no me veas así, yo no fui el que te dijo que no-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no importaba lo que hiciera, esa chica iba a ser suya ese año, quisiera o no.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Una rubia perfecta miraba con dolor profundo esa lista, si todas esas ilusas creían que salir en esa lista era buena estaban totalmente equivocadas, no era divertido ser el juguete de Sasuke Uchiha por un año, no se acercaba ni una pizca a lo bueno, experiencia propia. Era doloroso querer a alguien que decía quererte y al final te dejaba, por que el hechizo terminaba y tu tiempo también, simplemente era ser un juguete.

-No entiendo…-.

Miro la lista. Karin… una chica engreída, presumida y presuntuosa, creyéndose le mejor de todas y todos, creyéndose la mejor, era una chica que vivía en su mundo de fantasías. Tenten, ella simplemente no iba a aceptar, era novia del hombre que siempre estuvo enamorada, una de sus amigas. Lini, una chica con la ternura de una chiquilla de primaria, para nada ingenua, era muy astuta, sin duda probablemente sabría controlar mejor la situación que ella. Tayuya, la chica era una de las mejores, del mismo grado que Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo año que la escogían, pero el anterior había perdido por ella. El ultimo nombre la dejo perpleja, y frunció el ceño, nunca… NUNCA habían escogido a chicas nuevas, mínimo las chicas tenían que tener un año en el colegio…

Escucho un fuerte estruendo y miro a la izquierda, viendo a una chica chocar con una pared y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, el cabello rosa le decía que ella era la estudiante "especial", pero, no se veía tan fea como le habían dicho, camino a paso lento hasta ella y asomo la cabeza y la miro a la cara, no, no parecía tan fea como le habían dicho.

-¿Estáis bien?-.

-S-si-.

-Déjame ayudarte-.

Le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a levantarse, al parecer era ligera o muy débil por que no le costo esfuerzo alguno levantarla, la miro y la vio un poco perturbada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-.

-Un chico… sala 4… _novia_… dije no…-. Dijo de forma rápida la pelirrosa.

-Haber, tranquila que no te entiendo-. Dijo la rubia mirándola, le pareció gracioso todo eso.

-Yo… sin querer llegue a la sala 4, ahí dentro había un chico, que me sujeto de la cintura y me dijo que yo sería su novia y… le dije que no y corrí, pero se me olvidaron los lentes dentro, y… no puedo ver muy bien-.

-¿Le dijiste que no?-.

-Si…-.

Muy sorprendida miro a la chica, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho que no? Un poco dudosa la miro, pero la chica se veía muy segura, si que eso era una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?-.

-347-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si-.

-Ese es mi cuarto, vamos-.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes, el segundo periodo se cancela siempre el primer día-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Haber…-. Miro su reloj. -3, 2, 1…-.

Se escucho el sonido de interferencia y luego un movimiento un poco brusco. –A todos los alumnos, se les informa que el segundo periodo de clase se cancela, disfruten su tarde-.

-Ves, vamos-.

-Gracias-.

La ayudo a caminar, parecía un poco perturbada, y por lo visto los lentes se le hacían muy necesarios. Al llegar a su alcoba encendió la luz y la pelirrosa se sentó por su sola en la cama de la derecha la que era su cama.

-Ahora si… dime, el chico con el que hablaste… era alto, de cabello y ojos negros y piel clara-.

-Si-.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no?-.

Sakura bajo la mirada, recordando el mal rato, y luego miro a la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento… si dije algo…-.

-No, no eres tu. Solo que yo…-. Lo dudo mucho, ¿debería decirle a la chica la verdad?

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Bueno yo… tengo androfobia-.

**Si que este año iba a ser muy interesante.**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Si lose, ¿por qué escribes tanto si te tardas tanto? Pero yo ya he avisado que todos mis fics (o la mayoría) van a ser actualisados todos los lunes, TODOS, bueno espero les guste es te fic, será algo nuevo para mi, una Sakura con esa fobia y que le tenga tanto temor a Sasuke es una idea que me llego hace poco viendo a una amiga asustarse cuando un chico le llego de sorpresa, y se me ocurrio. Bueno, espero esta historia se meresca algun review, bueno eso es todo._

**_Sayonara_**

**ºOYunmoonOª**


	2. El hijo del director

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_**Nota: **_

_Nooooooooooo… lo juro, me declaro inocente de plagio y ese tipo de cosas, odio y detesto el plagio, nunca me ha pasado pero lo odio, lo detesto. Juro que este fic no es ninguna idea de algún otro fic, no copie ningún fic ni nada parecido. Esta idea salió por una de mis amigas, ella es un poco extraña y sucede que cierto día que estábamos sentadas un chico equis se le acerco y le pidió que fuera su novia… mi amiga salió corriendo muy asustada, no tiene androfobia, solo que es muy asustadiza, pero por ella saque la idea. Realmente, no he copiado ningún fic ni nada parecido, lo juro. Eh leído el fic que me dicen, y yo admiro a __**UchihaDiva16 **__y todos sus fics son geniales, no me atrevería a robarle sus fics, ella es realmente buena y sería injusto que yo le copiase algo que ella creo por si sola. Bueno, espero me crean y sin más aquí esta el segundo capitulo._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

**El hijo del director.**

* * *

Ino no cabía en la sorpresa, esa chica que ahora dormía no era más que una androfóbica, sonrió, si ella estaba en la lista de seguro le sería útil, podría sacar beneficio de todo y si era la elegida, negó con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en una idea tan descabellada, no debería de ser tan egoísta, pero la simple tentación de darle una probada de su propio veneno a Uchiha Sasuke era una idea muy tentadora, tal vez con un poco de estrategia lo podría lograr.

Escucho como golpeaban suavemente la puerta y la miro, se levanto del borde de la cama de la pelirrosa y camino hacía la puerta, pero enseguida la abrió la cerro en la nariz del sujeto, frunció el ceño y regreso a su lugar, ese estúpido Uchiha ya debería saber que no era bienvenido ahí.

-Abre la puerta-.

-Ni te atrevas a tocar mi suelo con tu asquerosa presencia-.

-Abre la puerta-.

-Largo de aquí, si quieres verla tendrás que esperar a que ella despierte-.

-No tengo todo el día, abre la maldita puerta-.

-Ya te dije que no, puedes esperar todo el día parado como idiota hasta que ella salga, pero aquí no vuelves a poner un pie-.

-Ino-san… ¿qué pasa?-.

Ino miro atrás, viendo como una adormilada pelirrosa despertaba por todos esos gritos, miro con un poco de pánico la puerta, era una egoísta y no quería que ella viera a Sasuke, frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan egoísta?

-Na-da, no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo-.

-¿Segura?, escuche gritos, y no te ves bien-.

-Abre la puerta Ino-.

La voz del chico provoco un estremecimiento total en su cuerpo y algo asustada se cubrió con todas las sabanas, estaba temblando bajo las sabanas y eso Ino lo noto, no era necesario prohibirle verlo, esa chica le tenía bastante miedo como para siquiera mirarlo en pintura, bueno, tal vez a la pintura no le tendría miedo.

-No… vete-.

-Al menos déjame darle sus anteojos, los olvido-.

Entre abrió la puerta y de un jalón le quito los lentes y cerró la puerta enseguida, miro hacia la cama de la pelirrosa y se dio cuenta que seguía temblando, suspiro y se acerco hasta quedar al borde de la cama, dejo los lentes de la chica en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba alado de la cama.

-Ya, tranquila, ya se fue-.

-Gracias…-.

Apenas la escucho hablar, debía estar muy asustada, ¿Qué tan grabe podría ser esa androfobia? Sin duda era muy grave para verla reaccionar así, sin más se levanto de la cama, la chica tal vez quisiera estar sola, sin más salió de la alcoba.

Sakura estaba debajo de las sabanas tratando de calmar su temblor, se cubría las orejas con las manos, estaba muy asustada, apretó los ojos y se encogió más, era tanto si temor que no dudo en comenzar a llorar, nunca había sentido tal pánico con los chicos, si, le disgustaba estar con los hombres, se sentía rara e incomoda, pero con el sintió temor… ¿Será por el parecido con aquel otro? Le daba igual, solo sentía el temor por todo el cuerpo, era realmente enfermizo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía a las chicas pasar a su lado y comerlo con la mirada, normal, frunció el ceño al ver a la fémina pelirroja de gafas negras frente a él, _Sasuke compórtate _se hablo mentalmente, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha era reconocida por sus excelentes notas y por su amabilidad y buen comportamiento frente a todas las chicas, literalmente el las seducía.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-.

-Hola, Karin-.

Hablo de forma amable y gentil, provocando un enrojecimiento por parte de la chica, estaba convencido, solo unas palabras y las chicas caían a sus pies, pero el recuerdo de cierto "no" le provoco corroborar que no era del todo cierto, si esa chica, nerd y fea _por el momento_ no sentía nada por él debía ser por algo, a caso ¿ya estaba perdiendo el encanto? _No seas estúpido_ se recrimino.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuándo saldrá la ganadora?-.

_-Espero que pronto para que dejes de joderme-. _Pensó con fastidio.–En una semana más-.

-Ya estoy ansiosa-.

_-Deberías ya de saber que por ningún motivo serías la ganadora, ni aunque fueras la ultima-. _Por dentro ya quería largarse. –Bueno preciosa, tengo que irme-.

-Claro Sasuke-kun, te veo luego-.

La chica se fue besándole la mejilla, ¿Qué tan hipócrita podía ser ese chico? No mucho, solo con ella. Por era de saberse que desde el año pasado odiaba a la pelirroja, desde el día que le aventó la lista a la cara a su primo exigiéndole que la colocara, como la había odiado. Todas las chicas le caían bien, menos esa.

Continuo su caminata hasta la sala 4, pero alguien le detuvo del brazo y volteo, topándose con unos ojos azulosos llenos de furia, bueno, aparte de la pelirroja, también odiaba a esa rubia ¿no podía entender que lo que paso pasado quedo?

-Deja de molestarla no quiere verte-.

-No te lo he preguntado, y si no quiere verme tú no eres la indicada para decírmelo-.

-Déjala tranquila-.

-Hmp-.

Con sutileza se soltó del agarre de la chica y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ella fue la _ganadora _el año pasado y dudo mucho en terminar con ella, antes de que el tiempo terminara lo pensó mucho y es que empezó a sentir algo por ella, pero simplemente no supo que paso que termino con ella y ella lo odiaba, en fin, lo pasado, pasado quedo.

Pero lo que Sasuke Uchiha más odiaba en toda la faz de la Tierra, era ser el _hijo _del director. ¿A quien le gustaría? A todos, menos a él, sin duda Sasuke Uchiha era alguien totalmente misterioso.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Se sentó debajo del estante, en el frió suelo y abrió el libro, los beneficios de estar en una escuela de burguesiítas era que sus libros eran de lo mejor, incluso la educación era mejor para ellos que para los de clase baja. Abrió el libro en una página especial, ese libro había comenzado a leerlo hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo terminarlo, una obra de Shakespeare, Antonio y Cleopatra.

Leía con gran entusiasmo el libro y algunos párrafos que le agradaban más que otros los leía con gran entusiasmo, su hobby principal era la lectura, sonreía mientras sus ojos verdes viajaban por cada página…

-Hola ¿Qué haces?-.

-Kyaaaaa…-.

Si grito fue algo fuerte y coloco el libro sobre su cabeza, con miedo al escuchar una voz de chico, sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y miro arriba y encontró dos orbes azulosos mirándola, cerró el libro y lo coloco sobre su pecho como protegiéndose, el chico la miraba desde arriba.

-Perdona, creo que te he asustado… Mi nombre es Naruto-.

-Mi… nom-bre… es… Sa-ku-kura…-.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-.

Naruto le extendió la mano, pero ella no la tomo… ¿era simple saber por que no? Miro su mano y luego al chico, si tenía malas intensiones como el otro chico iba a llorar sin duda alguna.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

Sakura se levanto ante la mirada expectante del rubio, coloco el libro y se hecho correr, Naruto se rasco la cabeza con la mano que hace un rato le había ofrecido a la chica.

-¿Acaso… dije algo malo?-.

Miro el camino que la chica había tomado, solo quería conocer a la chica especial, no era su intensión asustarla… coloco sus manos en su nuca y camino fuera de la biblioteca.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Se recargo en una pared, si, tubo miedo sin razón alguna, después de suspirar un par de veces continúo caminando, la atmosfera en la escuela era tranquila y pacifica, debido a que la mayoría de alumnos no estaban rondando por los pasillos, se aliso la falda y miro al frente, se detuvo abruptamente y se oculto detrás de una maseta grande, Sasuke caminaba por ahí.

-No, que no me vea-. Lo dijo en un susurro.

Sasuke se detuvo de pronto, provocando que Sakura se asustara, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmarse y no gritar o lanzar algún sollozo por las lágrimas que se le juntaban en los ojos. Sasuke miro por todas partes, y de pronto dio media vuelta, yéndose, Sakura suspiro tranquila mientras baja la cabeza y se tranquilizaba.

-¿Por qué te escondes?-.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…-.

Sasuke le tapo la boca, que chica tan más chillona y molesta, frunció el ceño, sintió como la chica temblaba, sonrió, no era tan inmune a él como pensaba. Sakura aguanto las lágrimas en sus ojos y miro arriba, por Kami-sama, ¿Por qué cuando necesitaba a todos esos chicos caminando por todos los pasillos no estaban? Retrocedió hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo con su espalda en el pecho de Sasuke, que mal momento para retroceder y no avanzar.

-Deberías arreglarte un poco más…-.

-…-.

-Eres algo tímida… ¿cierto?-.

-…-.

Sasuke elevo una ceja y la acerco más a su cuerpo, el sonrojo y el temblor de su cuerpo podrían ser dos cosas, primero, o la chica estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía, punto de Sasuke o dos, estaba sumamente asustada y quería irse y alejarse de él, punto de Sakura. Podríamos decir que Sakura no hablaba por la timidez, pero realmente no hablaba por que tenía aun la mano de Sasuke en su boca. Sasuke quito su mano con una lentitud asfixiante, en ese momento Sakura se hizo hacía atrás con mucha fuerza y salió corriendo.

-Que mierda le pasa-.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el lunes sería suya. Sería presentada como su novia, pero tenía que hacer algo con su apariencia, apariencia que sabía que no era la suya, ella no era así hace 3 años, y el lo sabía pero… ¿Por qué era así entonces?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sasori miro a la cosa rosa pasar corriendo a su lado y perderse por el pasillo, y dijo cosa rosa por que todo su cabello suelto lo único que hacía era perder su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Tomo una lista en sus manos, lista donde tenía a las 5 chicas y estaba por pegar en la planta de arriba, al pegarla por suerte ya no habían chicas… ¿Cómo empezó todo esta locura?

Simple, Sasuke Uchiha era el _hijo_ del director de l colegio, su padre le exigía demasiado y casi siempre estaba ocupado, pero entonces lo decidió, el día que su madre falleció Sasuke decidió dejar a lado tantas presiones y tratar de tener una vida normal, el había asistido a ese colegio desde el kinder, estar en ese colegio era algo tan monótono y aburrido, pero cuando el llego, Sasuke se le ocurrió alo para pasar el tiempo y las chicas no le molestaran:

UN CONCURSO, pero no era un concurso en el cual las chicas participaban o algo parecido, no, eran participantes que no sabían que estaban en la lista del Uchiha, chicas perfectas, el buscaba a las chicas más perfectas de todo el internado y sin más buscaba a la perfecta para Sasuke, después de todo el admiraba a su primo, pero eso era un secreto.

Camino hasta la sala 4 y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa y comenzó a ver los folders y todo eso… la alumna "especial", sin duda, lo tenía intrigado… descubriría algo que lo dejo con duda desde que tubo sus historial entre sus manos, una fobia… no era nada bueno.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Bueno Sakura, que tengas buena noche-.

-Ino-san, yo quería hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?-.

Ino la miro, la chica estaba de espaldas, miro su espalda donde caía su largo cabello rosado, el cual estaba trenzado, regreso su vista en el techo de la alcoba, mientras se abrigaba bien, era muy friolenta.

-Claro-.

-Ese chico… el pelinegro… ¿por qué me busca?-.

-Por la lista-.

-¿La lista?-.

-Si, cada año, se hace una lista de cinco chicas, escogen a las más guapas y con mejores cualidades y escogen una entre esas cinco, la mejor y ella será la novia de Sasuke ese año-.

-¿Y yo como pude salir en esa lista? No soy bonita y apenas he entrado este año-. Lo dijo gritando y levantándose de golpe de la cama.

-_Yo también quisiera saber eso._ No tengo idea, ese Uchiha esta loco-.

-No quiero meterme en problemas… ¿Qué puedo hacer?-.

-No lose, lo más adecuado es que lo dejes así hasta el lunes, el lunes se exhibe la hoja de La ganadora, y si esto es una broma no debes preocuparte-. Finalizo Ino cerrando sus ojos.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo Sakura en un murmullo mirando por la ventana.

"_-Debo decirte que tú fuiste la ganadora, pero debo darle un poco de esperanza a las otras para el próximo año-."_

_-Valla idiota-. _Pensó Sakura mientras se recostaba en su cama y se quedaba dormida al instante, ese día no había sido para nada su favorito.

**¿Qué paso con las sonrisas de Haruno Sakura? Un año con muchas preguntas y con respuestas inconclusas. Que año más interesante ¿no?**

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Por favor, no dejen de leerme, esto no es plagio ni nada de eso, como dije haya arriba, UchihaDiva16 es a alguien que de verdad admiro todo lo que escribe, por que siempre tiene mucho éxito y sabe ponerle siempre emoción a todo lo que escribe, odiaría que alguien le plagiara sus fics, contándome, me odiaría plagiarle sus fics, y a todos los que tienen fics como este, por que estoy segura que este fic se parece a muchos otros, aunque sean ideas parecidas al comienzo juro que no son las mismas, ya saben, todos escriben de todo y pronto nos terminamos las ideas, pero no son las mismas, solo se parecen y eso es al principio. _

_Bueno solo quería aclarar todo eso._

_El próximo episodio saldrá el lunes, ya que esto solo fue para aclarar todo sobre si mi idea era una copia o algo parecido, por eso este episodio es algo corto._

**Sayonara**

**ºOYunmoonOº**


	3. ¿Tutor?

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Viendo a clarado todo, ya me siento más tranquila, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron diciéndome que esto no era un plagio, en fin ya me siento mucho mejor y como me siento mejor subo este capitulo con nuevas ideas y un poco más largo, sin más que comience el fic._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**¿Tutor?**_

* * *

-A ver… señorita Haruno-. Dijo Asuma viendo a la alumna "especial".

-Pi, sobre la raíz de 235-.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno, siéntese-.

Algo que entendieron todos, Sakura Haruno era un genio. Sakura miro su cuaderno, ponía toda la atención a la clase, amaba las matemáticas, pero sintió algo en su nuca, en su espalda, en sus costados, en su frente y en si en toda su persona, alzo la vista para encontrarse con casi todos mirándola, oculto la cabeza en su libro.

_-No, no quiero ser el genio aquí también, debería callarme-. _

Miro al profesor quien también la miraba, no le gustaba ser el bicho raro ¿a quien le gustaría? Pero el profesor movió ligeramente la cabeza y prosiguió con su clase. Todos parecieron hacer lo mismo, acepto uno, Neji, miro a la chica directamente a los ojos, Sakura se quedo petrificada, esos ojos le estaban calando, bajo la mirada enseguida… ¿y ase chico que le pasaba?

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse, pero antes deben de realizar los ejercicios de la página que les mandare a todos en sus correos, tienen hasta las doce para mandar su tarea, buen día-. Termino cerrando el portafolio de su laptop.

-Si-.

Sakura suspiro, tenía suerte que la escuela le estuviera dando todo eso, tener la beca completa era algo bueno después de todo, el director le estaba pagando todo e inclusive le daban ese tipo de cosas. Se levanto rápidamente, recordó que Shizune le dijo que tenía que ir con el director hoy por no recordaba que cosa.

Con el maletín colocado salió corriendo comprobando que faltaba poco para llegar, se quito los lentes ya que sentía que se le caían y comenzó a correr, pero lo malo de correr sin lentes era que no veía muy bien, así que sin querer choco con un muro cayendo al suelo y la parte trasera siendo la más afectada. Se sobo la parte afectada, le dolía mucho, así que se coloco los anteojos y se levanto, prefería perder los lentes que romperse los huesos. Frunció el ceño cuando noto que por ahí estaba ese chico que la molestaba, así que se coloco bien los lentes y tomo otro camino, prefería llegar tarde que toparse con él.

Sintió como una descarga recorría toda su columna, ese chico le daba miedo, su androfobia se notaba cuando estaba con él, ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto? En fin, ese era un capitulo pasado en su vida el cual ya había dejado en el olvido. Pero una mano tomando la suya la hizo detenerse de golpe y perder el equilibrio, hubiera caído directo al suelo si no le hubiera tomado de la cintura.

-¿Me estas evitando?-. Dijo un chico con voz divertida y sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, decir que disfrutaba el momento era poco, sentía la pequeña cintura de ella y su cuerpo pegado al de él, incluso la atrajo más asía él.

Sakura sintió como el aliento del chico chocaba contra sus cabellos y parte de su nuca, comenzó a moverse para soltarse, el temor que sentía cada vez que se lo topaba era anormal, nunca había sentido eso, solo con aquel otro, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pelear más fuerte, pero el chico parecía acercarla más a ella, inclusive comenzó a sentir el aliento de él chocar con su cuello.

-Tranquila fiera, si que eres agresiva-. Le susurro en el oído lentamente, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el temor recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Suéltame, por favor-. Rogó, pero parecía que a el chico no le importo, por que la acerco más a él, pero se sonrojo al sentir algo por sus piernas, por Kami, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, estaba mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar.

-No te estoy haciendo nada-. Lo dijo con más tranquilidad y soltándola un poco y alejándola un poco de su cuerpo.

Pero le creyó al escuchar un sollozo salir de su boca, la salto lentamente, y ella se volteo dándole un muy buen golpe, perfecto si hubiese sido una cachetada, pero la chica le lanzó un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo, se sobo la mejilla y la vio correr, ¿estaba loca o que le pasaba? Pero lo que debía admitir, era que pegaba bien.

-Sasuke, hay algo que debo decirte-.

Volteo viendo a Sasori, entre cerró los ojos al ver que el chico trataba de verse serió pero una pequeñísima sonrisa se veía en su rostro y sin más comenzó a carcajearse del chico, Sasori tuvo que detenerse de la pared y comenzó a golpearla mientras su carcajada se extendía, se calmo al sentir un dolor en el estomago, por Kami-sama, había reído tanto que el estomago le dolía, miro a Sasuke, quien ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose, se limpio las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y miro al Uchiha.

-Cálmate Sasori…-. Se dijo a si mismo y después de suspirar se puso totalmente serió y Sasuke lo miro a un cabreado. –Tengo algo que decirte Sasuke, sobre la chica que escogiste-.

Sin más Sasuke se calmo, si tenía que ver con la chica que el mismo había escogido y le acababa de pegar debía ser algo importante, estaba tan ensimismado que lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue la risa del chico de nuevo.

-Cállate de una buena ves-.

-Lo siento, pero será mejor que primero vallas a la enfermería o si no se te inflamara eso-.

-Si-.

Se toco la mejilla sintiendo el dolor en toda la boca, si que le había acomodado bien el golpe, camino al lado de Sasori perdiéndose en el pasillo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Sakura-san, que bueno que llegas, por suerte justo a tiempo, pasa-.

-Si-.

Sakura entro siendo empujada por Shizune, miro al frente viendo al director, si se ponía a pensar el director se parecía a…

-Sakura Haruno… ya ansiaba verte. Siéntate por favor-.

Sakura se sentó a un observando a el individuo… es que se parecía tanto a él chico que la molestaba. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y por ella entro una rubia, la miro atentamente y vio como ella se acercaba hasta quedar a un lado de ella y azotar las manos en el escritorio.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Uchiha?-.

Ese hombre, el director, ¿era el padre de ese chico?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Estaba sentado un poco aburrido, haciendo lo que le había dicho Sasori, _Espera, no tardare mucho_, resoplo levantando un poco el copete que caía por su frente y chocando los dedos por milésima vez en la mesa miro por la ventana y al tocarse la mejilla recordó lo de hace poco y lo del día anterior, la chica era muy fuerte.

**Flashback.**

Sasuke POV'S

Mira por la ventana mientras una manada de chicas a mí alrededor me hablaba de quien sabe que cosas, ¿había que decir que odiaba que me miraran tanto? Sentí como una chica se colgaba de mi brazo derecho, fruncí el ceño mientras trataba sutilmente de soltarme del agarre de esa chica, odiaba que invadieran mi espacio personal. Y fue cuando vi que ella daba vuelta en un pasillo para luego correr a esa dirección. Tarde un poco en zafarme de todas ellaS, lo único que pude hacer fue prometer que luego las vería.

La vi hacer un poco más lento su caminar, recordé su sonrisa cuando observaba el internado, no mentiría, eso fue lo que me convenció de hacerla mi novia, por que su sonrisa me recordaba la de mi madre, su sonrisa me llenaba de calor y me sentía mucho mejor, después de borrar eso de mi mente y decirme a mi mismo que no había pensado eso. La tome fuertemente de la muñeca y luego la tome de la cintura, porque me di cuenta que estaba por caer.

-¿Me estas evitando?-.

Ella pareció calmarse por un momento, así que comencé a acercarla a mí, sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido, no soy cursi y no creo en el amor, solo sentí algo extraño, eso es todo. Cuando comenzó a moverse no me quedo de otra que sujetarla más fuerte.

-Tranquila fiera, si que eres agresiva-.

Ella se quedo quita por unos segundos, acercarme a ella no estaba en mis planes, pero, era irresistible, nadie más que yo había visto esa piel, esos ojos, esa sonrisa. Lo repito y no me canso, no creo en el amor, no soy cursi y esa chica solo me atrae ¿Qué me atrae? No me pregunten, ni yo se eso.

-Suéltame, por favor-.

Quise hacerla sentir mejor, así que la acerque un poco a mí, en un semi-abrazo, pero pareció que ella lo mal interpreto, ya que sintió como temblaba.

-No te estoy haciendo nada-.

Quiso hacérselo saber, ella se veía mal o al menos los temblores de su cuerpo le hacían hacer eso, pero todo cambio cuando escucho el primer sollozo de la chica, la soltó inmediatamente, pero con lentitud, pero se arrepintió, al sentir al golpe que ella le había proporcionado, pero lo peor no fue del todo el golpe, si no que tenía muchas ganas de agarrar a la chica y aventarla a una pared, y la estúpida carcajada de Sasori no ayudo en nada, esta muy cabreado y con muchas ganas de golpear a alguien… sin duda se iba a vengar de esa chica.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Maldita cría con superpoderes-.

Frunció más el ceño mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba por la ventana, escucho la puerta abrirse y ahí vio entrar furioso a su padre, al lado de una rubia y al otro lado la pelirrosa, ella al verlo miro a otro lado, evitando a toda costa su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede padre?-.

-Tsunade, ella es el problema-.

-Yo no tengo la culpa idiota-.

-Deja de llamarme así mujer-.

-¿Y que tiene que ver en todo esto ella?-. Dijo Sasuke señalando a la pelirrosa.

-Tsunade quiere a Sakura, la quiere en su internado-. Dijo Fugaku tratando de no estrangular a la rubia.

-¿En el de chicas?-. Dijo Sasuke confundido.

-Si, es necesario que ella este ahí, vamos Uchiha, tu lo sabes y muy bien-.

-No, ya te dije que no, ella fue la mejor estudiante de todo Japón, no la voy a dejar ir así como así-.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy diciendo que es lo que se va a hacer-.

-De ninguna manera. Sasuke, estarás a cargo de Sakura, cuídala-.

-¿?-.

-Sakura, te dejo a cargo de mi hijo-.

-¿?-.

Y sin más Fugaku salió de ahí, mientras se peleaba con la rubia, atmosfera tensa. Dos personas dentro, Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura sentía el peso en sus hombros, hace un momento lo había golpeado y por lo que veía ya se había tratado el golpe, miro a la izquierda evitando contacto visual o vocal, el hecho que el fuera hijo del director le estaba atormentado, tres veces lo había tratado mal, sentía como sus manos sudaban, por dentro estaba totalmente enredada, por Kami-sama, no sabía que hacer ¿Desde cuando no trataba con chicos? Desde hace como dos años, cuando comenzó su androfobia.

Sasuke, el hecho que tuviera muchas ganas de golpear a la chica no le quitaba el hecho que disfrutara ese momento, tal vez podría hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, por el golpe y los empujones si que le habían dolido, ya tenía dos moretones y una mejilla roja, si seguía así muy pronto terminaría con todos los huesos rotos. Esa chica le causaba una extraña atracción.

-Lo siento mucho-.

Miro al frente, viendo como la chica hacía una gran reverencia y se quedaba así, sonrió de lada, ¿Quién se podría enojar? Al menos el ya no, todo el cabello de la chica estaba desatado, se veía muy hermosa, se acerco y le tomo la mano.

-Ya-.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba que la tocaran y mucho menos un hombre, sentía como todo daba vueltas y se sentía sumamente nerviosa, estar cerca de él le causaba escalofríos, miro a Sasuke ¿Por qué la tenía que mirar tan fijamente?

-Dime… ¿te he visto antes?-.

-No lo creo…-.

-Oh, ven-.

Sasuke tomo fuertemente la mano de la chica, y salió de ahí deprisa, Sakura lo miro sin entender pero sintió terror y se detuvo abruptamente, Sasuke dejo su paso y la miro.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Al centro comercial-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Vamos-.

Lo dudo, y mucho demasiado, cuando cruzaron el umbral y observo la luz golpear directamente su rostro, estaba poniendo algo de resistencia, es que no quería pero… ¿Debía mencionar que le daba una extraña confianza?

-Uchiha-san… no…-.

Sasuke se detuvo de pronto y se volteo. –Primera regla, no me digas "Uchiha-san", solo dime Sasuke-.

-Ummm… no quiero ir-.

-No nos tardaremos, solo quiero invitarte a comer un helado-.

-No me gustan los dulces-.

-Un café-.

-No quiero y no puedo, tengo tarea-.

-Te ayudo a hacerla-.

-No, otro día, por favor-.

-¿A caso me estas esquivando?-.

Que irónico ¿no?, era la primera chica a la que quería acercarse y ella lo evitaba, que ironía, debió haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada.

-No, no es eso, es muy importante para mí-.

-Bien, pero ya sabes, estoy a cargo de ti-.

-Claro, nos vemos luego-.

La chica se soltó sutilmente y comenzó a correr, cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad, eso había sido sumamente extraño, ¿Por qué insistía tanto? No era guapa, no era sensual, no era nada hermosa y mucho menos atlética, ese chico era muy guapo como para que se fijara en ella, era muy guapo, no lo negaba, pero el hecho que fuera guapo no quitaba que le tuviera un poco de temor.

_-¿Por qué a mí?-._

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-No Uchiha, ya te lo dije, la androfobia de Sakura puede marcarla, puede provocar perturbaciones en su mente. Es por el bien de su salud-.

-Ya te dije que he contratado a un buen psicólogo, le quitaremos la androfobia sea como sea-.

-No, es lo mejor para ella, su padre esta de acuerdo-.

-Haku también estaba de acuerdo en que su hija entrara aquí-.

-Hagamos un trato Uchiha. Sakura se queda aquí 6 meses, 6 meses, en los cuales si veo progreso en su enfermedad dejare que se quede, en cambio, si veo que su enfermedad no cambia y avanzaba me la llevo sin preguntarte-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

-¿Trato?-.

-Trato-.

Y sin más la carrera de 6 meses comenzó ese día.

**¿Qué paso con las sonrisas de Sakura?, ¿Por qué Sasuke es así?, ¿Por qué Sakura tienen androfobia?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa enfermedad?, ¿Por qué Sakura siempre compara a Sasuke con otro chico?... ¿Y donde esta inner Sakura?. Muchas preguntas con pocas o nulas respuestas. Que año mas interesante ¿no?**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos, y no crean, no dejare este fic, el próximo episodio, la primera pregunta se aclarara y si me lelgan muchos reviews como los anteriores capítulos también aclarare el caso de la androfobia de Sakura y puede que salgan más preguntas, ustedes pidan lo que quieren y yo tratare de anexarlo a mi historia y se los agradezco mucho, gracias a todos los reviews, a todos. Y espero ya haya quedado claro todo, bueno confío en ustedes GRACIAS._

_**Fecha: 19/01/2009 10:10 PM. Siguiente capitulo: 23/01/2009 **_

* * *

_Sayonara_

_**ºOYunmoonOº**_


	4. La novia de Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_**Nota:**_

_**En la parte de abajo del capitulo viene una nota donde viene toda la explicación del capitulo y una sorpresa por el día de retraso.**_

_Bueno ahora sigue el capitulo 4._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**La novia de Sasuke Uchiha.**_

* * *

-Sakura, no se te olvide que el próximo domingo iremos al psicólogo-. La voz que salía del teléfono llego hasta los oídos de Sakura, la voz de hombre era la de su padre.

-Si, papá, si me acuerdo-.

-Ya le he avisado a Uchiha-sama-.

-OK-.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme Sakura, pero el domingo paso por ti a las 9-.

-Vale-.

-Nos vemos entonces-.

-Hasta entonces-.

Sakura termino la llamada, dejo el celular al lado de ella y se recostó en la cama, era su primer domingo en ese colegio, extrañaba los domingos en la mañana, cuando su padre le prepara de desayuno waffles y algún batido. Estaba sola en la alcoba, por que apenas se había enterado que los alumnos tenían permiso de salir los domingos a donde quisieran, cerró los ojos mientras sentía la brisa que entraba por la ventana pasar por su cuerpo.

-Que aburrido-.

Se levanto mientras se desataba la tranza y se quitaba los lentes, comenzó a cepillar lentamente su cabello, mientras miraba su reflejo, o al menos lo que podía mirar. La puerta se abrió de repente asustándola y por ella un rubio junto con un pelirrojo, por lo que apenas podía ver, entraban, como si fuera su casa.

-Hola Sakura-chan-.

-Sakura-.

Sin más se levanto y retrocedió lentamente, Sasori miro a la chica y luego se acerco a ella junto con Naruto, pero este se acerco más rápido quedando muy cerca de ella, Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, si un hombre la ponía mal, dos le aterraban.

-No seas idiota Naruto, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ¿acaso no sabes que es la androfobia?-.

-Ya, lo siento, ¿me acerco a cámara lenta?-.

-Tampoco exageres, solo no seas tan brusco-.

-Vale, ya entendí-.

-¿Qué hacen?-.

-Sakura-chan pues, nosotros…-. Empezó Naruto.

-Tenemos órdenes de tu tutor-.

-¿Mi tutor?-.

Y su mente reacciono, si ya lo recordaba, el chico pelinegro hijo del director, Uchiha. Tomo sus gafas rápidamente mirando como ambos se acercaban rápidamente.

-Vamos-.

Naruto le tomo una mano y Sasori la otra y la sacaron de la alcoba, siendo Naruto el ultimo en cerrarla ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

SAKURA POV'S

Ambos chicos me tomaron de las manos y me sacaron de ahí rápidamente, estaba sorprendida y algo confundida y perturbada, mi mente me decía que no era nada bueno, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, ellos literalmente me iban arrastrando, porque yo no iba caminando, de eso estaba segura.

-Sasuke quiere que salgan un rato-.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Así se llama tu tutor Sakura-chan-.

-Aaaah… ¿Qué? ¿Salir? ¿Yo?-.

-Si, Sasuke-teme tiene órdenes de cuidarte, además, como ya sabes, serás su novia el lunes-.

-No entiendo, ya le dije que no quería ser su novia-.

Naruto comenzó a carcajearse, su sonrisa era divertida, y sin querer me vi sonriendo por esa risa, pero la incomodidad volvió a mi cuando ambos pararon, Naruto arranco algo de una pizarra y prosiguieron con su camino, Naruto me dio algo, pero obviamente no podía leerlo, así que lo único que pude hacer fue esperar a que ambos se detuvieran para leer lo que él me había dado.

-Aquí esta teme-.

-Nos vamos Sasuke-.

-Si-.

Ambos me soltaron y yo me recargue de una mesita, para luego de acomodarme recordar lo que tenía en la mano, lo extendí y comencé a leerlo.

_Lista oficial de candidatas del año en curso._

_2º Secundaria: Karin Tatsuka_

_1º Secundaria: Tenten Gesaki_

_2º Secundaria: Lini Tensai_

_3º Secundaria: Tayuya Akai_

_1º Secundaria: Sakura Haruno_

_La lista de la ganadora se mostrara el lunes de la semana entrante: Suerte a las cinco concursantes. _

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Rápidamente doble la hoja y la metí dentro de mi saco, ya iba entendiendo todo, Ino hablaba de una lista y era esa, una lista que hacía ese chico con el propósito de tener novia. Él miraba por la ventana sin verme, por un momento me sentí confundida, pero al momento de voltear hacía mi me sentí perdida, sus ojos se posaron en mi, no pude evitarlo esta vez y me sentí ahogada en sus ojos, sus ojos eran muy negros, no lo había notado hasta ahora.

**Flashback.**

Un campo abierto, una laguna de fondo y un árbol proporcionándonos sombra, las edades eran notorias, el era más grande que yo, la edad no importa.

_-Te amo-._

Dos palabras, un abrazo y un beso robado, un error, solo era eso, porque yo no lo amaba, no en ese entonces ni mucho menos ahora.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Me sentí ahogada, mire a Sasuke y sin más trate de borrar esas palabras y ese recuerdo, trate de tranquilizarme, mi mente solo quería hacerme una mala pasada, me mordí los labios en un intento de olvidar eso, me dolía de sobre manera todo eso, Sasuke se acerco a mi con una sonrisa en los labios, me sentí muy incomoda con su cercanía, pero tenía que ser más amable, él era el hijo del director, además de un superior, según yo, él debía de tener unos 17 años más o menos.

-Saldremos-.

-Pero yo…-.

-No tienes escusa, es domingo y prometiste que saldrías conmigo, y hoy es el momento-.

-Ummm… Bueno-.

Tuve que aceptar, después de todo el tenía razón, me sentía ya más tranquila junto con él que las primeras veces, pero eso no significaba que me iba a aventar a él, aun tenía todos mis sentidos alertas, eso era lo que me decía mi androfobia.

-Vamos Sakura-.

-Si…-.

No me sentía del todo de acuerdo con salir con él, realmente no quería ir, no me sentía lista para estar con algún hombre, porque no podía.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

-Sakura-.

-Si-.

La distancia era notoria, ella estaba muy distante, ambos sentados en un mismo auto pero ella mucho más lejos de él.

-¿Por qué te alejas tanto?, no muerdo y creo que no tengo rabia-.

-Aaaah… es costumbre, suelo acercarme mucho a la ventana-.

-Te creo-.

Sakura lo miro, ese chico estaba actuando muy amable, lastima que la amabilidad no le quitara el hecho de ser hombre, debía entretenerse para olvidar que estaba al lado de un chico, el chico que le daba mucho miedo, incomodidad y dolor.

_-¿Seré lesbiana? Tonta, claro que no, el hecho de ser androfóbica no me hace lesbiana, ¿O si? Valla, estas platicas conmigo misma si que funcionan, es más sencillo estar con un hombre cuando no piensas que el esta aquí… oh no, ya me acorde de nuevo. Pero sigo dudando, ¿soy lesbiana? No, no lo creo, nunca me he fijado en una mujer, ni en un hombre ni nada de eso…-._

-Hey… ¿Sigues ahí?-. Sasuke trono los dedos frente a la chica la cual despertó de su platica interna, que por cierto resulto inútil, ella no era lesbiana.

-Lo siento-.

-Vamos-.

Le extendió la mano y Sakura la tomo, le resultaba difícil estar con él, sentía como todo se movía, no era agradable, era como sentir un temblor o un mareo, era incomodo, el único hombre al cual no le tenía miedo era a su padre, por que era su padre.

-Ven-.

Lo siguió por detrás, se movía justo por donde lo veía moverse, cerró los ojos disfrutando la caminata, le gustaba mucho caminar, pero sintió que chocaba con algo, con la espalda de él.

-Lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-.

-HOOOOOLAAAAAAAA… Sasuke-kun, a que se debe que estés por aquí…-. Sakura se tapo los oídos, por Kami-sama, ese chico era más chillón que todas las chicas del colegio.

-Hola… te traigo a alguien, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-.

-Déjame verla-.

Pronto se vio siendo observada por un rarito, y al referirse rarito era por su forma de vestir y su aspecto de gay, no tenía nada contra ellos, incluso la hizo sentir más cómoda con el hecho que fuera gay, pero… TODOS LOS MIRABAN.

-Hay Sasuke-kun… esto si que es todo un reto-. Hablo el chico en forma de chica… raro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-.

-Dame 3 horas… no, mejor 4-.

-4 horas-.

-Si, 4 horas, te prometo ya tenerla lista-.

-Bueno… te dejo mi tarjeta, todo lo que necesites cómpralo, me voy-.

-Claro Sasuke-kun y haber cuando quedamos-. El chico le guillo el ojo, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro.

-Si, como digas-. Dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta, yéndose.

-Bueno, adiós Sasuke-kun. Y tú, vamos entra, entra, ya-. El chico comenzó a empujarla, Sakura trato de detenerlo.

-Pero…-.

-Te prometo dejarte como una princesa-. Y sin más el chico le gano.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

SASUKE POV'S

Después de irme de ahí fui directo a mi casa, donde tenía que recoger algunas cosas que mi padre me había encargado, pero para mi maldita suerte mi hermano estaba ahí.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-.

-Hola-.

-Que frió-.

-…-.

-Me entere de algo gracioso ototo-.

-…-. Mi hermano era un metiche en toda la extensión de la palabra, era un metiche chismoso y burlón, aunque cuando debía actuar seriamente lo hacía, mi hermano era sumamente extraño, y lo odiaba.

-Andar con una androfóbica si que debe ser nuevo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada idiota, estaba hablando conmigo mismo-.

-Como quieras, me voy-.

-Adiós, pequeño estúpido-.

-No me provoques Itachi-.

Odiaba que me llamara así, por que me hacía sentir inferior, me hacía sentir inferior a él, lo mire para notarla sonrisa en su rostro y enseguida entendí que se estaba mofando de mi.

-Deja de molestarme-. Le grite con histeria y enojo, él se carcajeo.

-HAHAHAHAHA… Ya, vete siento que cuando te veo pudo reír todo él día-.

-No soy un payaso ni nada parecido-. Me estaba descontrolando y actuando como un niño, pero el tenía la culpa.

-¿No tenías que ir a otro lado?-.

Mire mi reloj notando que apenas había pasado una hora, así que sin más me di media vuelta y salí azotando la puerta, sin duda él único que podía sacarme de quicio era mi hermano mayor.

FIN DEL SASUKE POV'S

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Vamos Shanit, trae la secadora un cepillo y… por Kami-sama, lávale el cabello-.

-Claro-.

Sakura se sentía extraña y aturdida, lo último que recordaba era haber sido literalmente aventada a ese lugar. Sintió como le quitaban los lentes y miro a él chico pelinegro, y de pronto vio como el aventaba sus lentes por la ventana, abrió los ojos indignada y su boca formo una perfecta "O", lo miro como quien no se cree la cosa, ¿acaso él había aventado sus lentes por la ventana?

-¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Avente tus ridiculeces por la ventana… ¿Algún problema?-.

-Claro que hay problema, no puedo ver sin mis anteojos, no puedo ver nada-.

-No te preocupes, en un segundo te traerán unos lentes de contacto…-. Él chico se acerco a una chica equis y le susurro algo al oído, y esta salió corriendo, acaba de mandarla por sus lentes de contacto.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Vamos pequeña, mira que tienes ojos y nariz, pensé que solo tenías una boca en esa cara-.

-Me estoy sintiendo ofendida-.

-¿Acaso no te sentiste así todo la vida?-.

-Basta-.

-Bueno, mejor cállate, ve la televisión y déjame trabajar pequeña-.

-Pero…-.

-Vamos, mira que tienes una bonita boca, la cual se ve mejor cerrada-.

-Aaaah…-. Nunca la había ofendido tanto.

-Mucho mejor, tu callada y yo trabajando-.

-Hazlo lo que quieras-.

Se rindió y se dejo hacer y deshacer, ese chico era más exasperante que una diva o una chica superficial, primero aventó sus lentes por la ventana y ahora la callaba como si fuera una muñeca o un perro y lo peor, sabía que era fea, pero por Kami-sama, ese chico si que se lo había restregado por toda la cara.

SAKURA POV'S

Cerré los ojos y con ganas de golpear a ese chico que me había restregado en la cara todos mis defectos y lo peor, no me había defendido, malditos hombres, inclusive ese rarito me caía mal.

Tenía que pensar en algo para distraerme, pero no podía, me sentía rara con todo lo que tenía en la cara, sentía frió. Caliente, pegajoso, húmedo, de todo, abrí una de mis ojos y mire mi reloj de muñeca, hace exactamente 2 horas que Sasuke-san me había dejado aquí, entonces mire por la ventana del lugar, lo único que podía ver era el cielo azul.

-Niña, cierra los ojos… simplemente tu no me dejas trabajar-.

Lo mire mal y luego cerré los ojos lentamente. Hasta que su voz me molesto de nuevo.

-Una pregunta pequeña-.

-Dime-. Lo dije con fastidio.

-¿Te gusta tu cabello?-.

Agudice todos mis sentidos y abrí los ojos mirándolo lo más feo que pude. –Cuida mi cabello con tu vida, o si no te quitare la tuya-.

-Ya entendí, no te gusta, lo amas-.

Cerré los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, es chico rarito era peor que una mujer y un hombre juntos, este sería un largo día.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sasuke dejo una carpeta en el escritorio de su padre mientras mira por la ventana aburrido, como desearía esta en otro lado. Entonces observo a su padre, leyendo el expediente con suma atención, tenía ganas de salir de ahí, pero los ojos de los otros accionistas no le dejaban ni respirar tranquilo, así que se contuvo y espero a que su padre terminara.

-Bien hijo, puedes marcharte-.

-Si, con permiso-.

Salió normalmente de la sala y al salir suspiro miro su reloj y sonrió al notar que solo faltaba una hora para que Sakura estuviera lista. Así que subió en su auto y condujo hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Sakura, el principal centro comercial (el de burguesitos XD, ya saben Sasuke es un niño con tarjeta de crédito que lo único que conoce es lo mejor), estaciono su auto y entro a el lugar.

-SASUKE-KUN-.

_-¿Por qué me odias tanto Kami-sama?. _Hola-. Sonrió amablemente a la chica que literalmente se le colgó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Sasuke-kun?-.

-Espero a alguien Karin-.

-Espero que no sea a una chica-. Hablo Karin con las mejillas infladas y mirándolo con un poco de enojo.

-¿Quieres un helado?-.

-Siiii-.

-Vayamos por uno-. Por que Sasuke sabía que era mejor mantenerla feliz que molesta, era más insoportable.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Por Kami-sama, de verdad que soy genial, no solo quedaste como una princesa, si no te deje como una reina, mírate estas bellísima, ya siento celos de ti-.

-Si-.

Se miro al espejo sintiéndose extraña, si había quedado muy guapa, muy diferente a lo que era ahora, hace mucho tiempo se había visto así, por que él idiota ese la marco de por vida.

-¿Y entonces?-.

-Gracias-.

-Tú me lo hiciste más difícil pero lo logre-.

-Rarito-.

-Te estoy escuchando-. Lo dijo en forma de melodía.

-Y no planeaba que no me escucharas-.

-Como sea, Sasuke-kun llegara en unos 10 minutos, siéntate ahí y compórtate como niña buena-.

-No soy un perro-.

-Y nadie dijo que lo fueras-.

Se sentó y se quedo callada, cada vez que hablaba ese chico parecía saber que decir para dejarla mal. Miro su reloj de muñeca comprobando que ya eran las 4… espera que Sasuke no tardara mucho.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Miro su reloj con desesperación comprobando que ya eran las 4:20, miro a la pelirroja que le contaba quien sabe que, y sin más se le ocurrió algo bueno.

-Lo siento Karin ya es algo tarde y tengo que ir con mi padre-.

-Te acompaño-.

-Será en otra ocasión pero muchas gracias-.

-Bueno, nos vemos Sasuke-kun-.

-Claro-.

Sasuke se levanto y camino a la salida y cuando vio que la pelirroja ya no lo veía cambio de dirección, camino rápidamente pero sin correr hasta el lugar y entro sin más.

-Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Y Sakura?-.

-Como te has tardado a salido a buscarte-.

-Ok, me voy-.

-Sasuke-kun espera, toma tu tarjeta-.

-Ummm… gracias… por todo-.

-Claro Sasuke-kun, cuenta conmigo siempre-.

Sasuke salió de ahí y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Sakura, no le sería muy difícil solo tendría que buscar una cabellera rosada.

-Mierda, donde estas Sakura-.

-Aquí-.

Volteo a su derecha y quedo impactado, sin duda no se había equivocado. Sakura estaba realmente guapa, estaba hermosa, quedo en un trance observándola, pero Sakura estaba algo incomoda, la mirada de Sasuke era tan profunda, retrocedió un poco.

-Estas preciosa-.

-Gracias…-.

-Regresemos-.

-Si-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_-Maldita cabeza chicle-._

Karin miro a los dos entrar al auto del chico. Frunció el ceño.

_-De seguro se puso guapa para que Sasuke-kun la tomara en cuenta. Maldita perra arrastrada-._

Karin se reiría de ella cuando el lunes la escogieran para ser novia de Sasuke, lastima que pocos supieran la pequeña enfermedad de Sakura.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Ino miraba a Sakura dormir, sin duda había pasado algo en su ausencia, la chica había regresado mareada y pálida, mañana saldría el nombre de la ganadora y la elegida por Sasuke, ese día Sakura entendería que Sasuke solo había estado jugando con ella, y que solo la habían elegido por ser la nerd de la escuela. Ino simplemente tenía algo, seguía amando a Sasuke.

**Lunes en la mañana.**

-No es verdad…-.

-Por Kami-sama…-.

-No, no, es una broma, no-.

Karin chillaba en su sitió, sus amigas trataban de calmarla, y es que nadie podía comprender como la fea, nerd y estudiante "especial", había logrado, ¿Cómo podía ser ella la novia de Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, cada cinco segundos tiraba un poco de su falda, y es que había buscado en toda la alcoba y lo único que había encontrado eran faldas cortas, faldas cortas, blusas pegadas, suéteres a la medida, y toda su ropa había desaparecido, Ino había dicho: "-¿Tu ropa? No, no tengo idea, tal ves desapareció junto con tus lentes-." Obviamente no podía, porque sus lentes se habían ido en la ventana de una estética.

-¿Por qué a mí?-.

-Hola Sakura-chan-.

Sakura se detuvo y observo a el chico rubio que se le había acercado la vez pasada, Naruto.

-Ummm… hola-.

-Woooo… te ves hermosa Sakura-chan-.

-Gracias-.

-Por cierto, Sasuke-teme te esta buscando-.

-Oh no, ¿Esta por aquí cerca?-.

-Creo… Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Sakura-chan-.

-Si-.

Prosiguió con su caminar, pero lo que vio ahora fue a muchas chicas obstruyéndole el camino, así que tuvo que pasar por ellas, prosiguió su camino y se detuvo cuando encontró una hoja de papel en el suelo.

_**Para las cinco señoritas concursantes…**_

_**Hoy se muestra a la ganadora, felicidades a la chica y gracias a las otras cuatro…**_

_**La ganadora de este año es…**_

_**SAKURA HARUNO**_

Sakura miro la hoja con asombro, él no mentía, de verdad ella iba a ganar.

-No, por favor no… yo no-.

**¿Por qué Sakura tienen androfobia? **

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Un día de atraso, y eso merece una recompensa para todos los que estuvieron esperando este capitulo, así que decide subir dos capítulos en uno, el cuatro y el cinco, bueno, aquí viene el capitulo cinco._

_Diviértanse, por cierto, en este episodio va parte de la explicación de Sakura de por que tiene androfobia._


	5. ¿Androfobia?¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_**Nota:**__Hay algo que tengo que mencionar también, hubo una pregunta que vi en un review ¿Sakura es virgen? Pues la respuesta viene en este capitulo, quedaran igual de impresionados que Sasuke, ya lo veran._

_Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**¿Androfobia? ¿Por qué?**_

* * *

SAKURA POV'S

El lunes paso horrible, me sentía acorralada con tantas preguntas y no se que más, las chicas me miraban con envidia, pero eran chicas de "clase" nunca se rebajarían al nivel de chicas comunes que pelean por un chico, eso era lo bueno. El resto de la semana paso muy fresco, por suerte todo termino, y algo que debo mencionar que se me hizo extraño, no vi a Sasuke en todo ese tiempo.

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, todos los burguesiítos siempre salían de fin de semana, había algo que no entendía, si era un internado ¿Por qué los dejaban salir así como así? En fin, mejor para ella. Se recostó en el césped y acomodo la cabeza en un árbol sintió la comodidad del pasto en su espalda y por raro que sonase ese tronco esta muy cómodo. Cerré los ojos disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar, pero sentí algo calido en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos, observando como Sasuke había colocado su mano en mi mejilla y se sentaba a un lado de mi, me sentí incomoda.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

-Lamento no haber estado contigo en la semana-.

Cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cómoda y tranquila para prestarle atención, sintió como el quitaba su mano de su mejilla, tal vez se iría, pero lo que sintió ahora fue un calido aliento cerca de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Te reclamo como mi novia-.

-Detente-.

-No quiero-.

-Por favor... tengo androfobia-.

Sasuke quedo perplejo y entendió el por que de su rechazo, pero eso no lo detendría, haría cualquier cosa, para que ella fuese suya.

Sakura se levanto y salió corriendo, eso había sido muy bochornoso, además que se sintió muy incomoda, ¿Por qué tenía androfobia? Por algo que paso hace 3 años, por culpa de él.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sasuke camino en dirección a la sala 4, pero algo lo detuvo, la voz de una chica, volteo, hacia el lado contrario de donde iba y comenzó a caminar, Sakura tomaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su cara entre ellas, diciendo algo.

-No quiero… por favor…-.

-Sakura…-.

Sakura no hizo nada, se quedo quieta y no dijo nada, no se movió, no hizo nada, Sasuke lo dudo pero luego tomo su mano delicadamente, sintió el estremecimiento de Sakura.

-No te voy a hacer nada-.

-Ya lose-.

-Ven-.

-Ya sabes que tengo, no me pidas eso-.

-Solo… déjame ayudarte-.

-No quiero que me ayudes, solo déjame tranquila-.

-Ven-.

SAKURA POV'S

Solo quería estar sola, pero Sasuke me levanto, me deje llevar, entramos a la sala 4 y nos sentamos en unos sillones individuales, junto a una chimenea extinta. Sasuke me miraba con preocupación, no quería que sintiera lastima por mi, menos él.

-¿Esta bien?-.

-Si-.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-.

-Creo…-.

-¿Por qué… tienes androfobia?-.

Mire el suelo y deje mi vista ahí, Sasuke era muy amable y todo pero, no podía decirle nada, era difícil decirle la verdad y si… luego hablaba mal de mi o luego me odiaba o me trata mal, sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo, como si… no quisiera perder lo poco que tenía de Sasuke-san… tal vez yo, apreciaba que me tratara de esa forma, era muy lindo comigo.

-…-.

-¿Dije algo mal?-.

-NO… no eres tu el que hace esto…-.

-Lo lamento…-.

-Sasuke-san… por favor, tú no tienes la culpa-.

Trate de demostrar que todo lo que decía era cierto, así que lo mire con preocupación, temiendo que él comenzara a pensar algo malo de mi.

-Te creo-.

Odiaba que me hablara de esa forma, tan tierna y me mirara igual, porque me sentía culpable de tener androfobia y no poder corresponder nada de lo que el hacía, me hacía sentir mal.

-Te contare… todo-.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, tal vez así… me dejara tranquila.

-Te escucho-.

Suspire y lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos me transmitían seguridad, así que sin más comencé.

-Esto fue cuando yo tenía doce años…-.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Tsunade… quedamos que en seis meses, apenas va dos semanas-.

-No vine por eso, ¿sabes lo que pasa en tu escuela?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces supongo que sabes lo que hace tu hijo cada año-.

-Si se consigue una novia cada año-.

-y… ¿Sabes quien es la novia de tu hijo este año?-.

-Si y lo veo muy bueno-.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que apruebes esto?-.

-Mira, confío en mi hijo y se que el hará algo por Sakura, es más consciente de lo que piensas-.

-Si algo le hace a Sakura se arrepentirán los dos, ¿Quedo claro?... ototo-.

-Claro que si onee-san-.

-Bien me voy-.

-Loca-. La rubia salió, Fugaku miro a su hermana salir, su hermana, increíble ¿no?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Yo tenía un amigo, era mayor que yo, él tenía catorce, casi quince y yo doce-.

"-Solíamos salir muy seguido el me recogía en la escuela y me acompañaba a casa. Siempre jugaba mucho conmigo, el decía que éramos novios, yo solo reía de ese comentario, porque sabía que jugaba…-."

**Flashback**

-Es mi novia… ¿verdad que es guapa?-.

-Sai…-.

-Si es guapa-.

Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la vista, siempre hacía lo mismo, era bochornoso.

**Fin del Flashback**

"-Un día me dijo que si quería ser su novia, pensé que estaba bromeando, pero lo vi a los ojos el parecía hablar muy sinceramente, y yo en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de él, así que acepte-. Los ojos de Sakura estaban cristalizados, cada palabra que decía se acumulaban más las lágrimas."

**Flashback**

-Y entonces que Saku… ¿Ya somos novios?-.

-No juegues Sai-.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y quedo maravillada por el brillo de los ojos de Sai, habla tan seriamente, estaba siendo sincero.

-De verdad… ¿Quieres que sea tu novia?, aunque se menos que tu-.

-Claro-.

-Pero…-.

-Saku… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

-Yo… si-.

Sai rodeo su cintura y deposito un suave beso en su frente, era una escena muy tierna y romántica.

**Fin del Flashback**

"-Fueron los mejores tres meses de mi vida, Sai me llevaba flores, me invitaba a comer o un helado, salíamos y a veces me besaba, pero siempre, siempre era muy dulce conmigo, me sentía tranquila con él en paz, simplemente me sentía feliz…-. Sakura se limpio las lágrimas como pudo pero pronto salieron más.

-Pero para el cuarto mes Sai era más… pasional, cuando me besaba siempre profundizaba sus besos, no lo niego, me gustaba que fuera atento, pero yo era pequeña, no podía corresponderle de la misma forma… un día fuimos a su casa, sus papás no estaban, tal vez no fue casualidad y él…-. Sakura no pudo seguir, el solo hecho de verla llorar así, le hacía comprender todo."

**Flashback**

-Saku… ¿vamos a mi casa? Bueno es que mi mamá quería conocerte, ya sabes… ¿Puedes?-.

-Claro-.

-Bueno, te recojo a las 4-.

-Ok-.

Después de alistarse para la mamá de su novio escucho que tocaban la puerta, bajo y se encontró con Sai, en el camino este le contaba cosas geniales, era muy divertido, tierno… la perfección para ella. Pero al llegar a casa se sorprendió de encontrarla tan vacía.

-Supongo que debe haber salido-.

-Debe ser eso-.

-Bueno, no debe tardar, ¿quieres tomar algo?-.

-No gracias-.

-Siéntate-.

-Gracias-.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá, Sai se sentó junto a ella, se acerco y la beso… pero esta vez fue diferente, fue un beso desesperado muy diferente a todos los otros. Y él comenzó a subir todo, se separo de sus labios y comenzó a besa r su cuello…

-No… Sai… detente…-.

-Saku…-.

Pero Sai no la escucho, estaba demasiado extasiado para parar, hace tanto lo deseaba, Sakura era más madura que una chica de su edad, era muy guapa y hermosa, se veía un poco más grande y eso Sai lo noto. Sai tomo sus dos piernas y la subió totalmente al sofá quedando sobre ella.

-Te amo Sakura-.

-Sai, por favor, detente-.

-Saku…-.

-Sai… ya basta-.

-No puedo, no quiero-.

-Sai…-.

Sakura cerró los ojos, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esperando que todo pasara…

**Fin del Flashback**

-Él… él… él abuso de mí… Sasuke-san… ya no soy virgen… ya no…-. Sakura comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, se abrazo a su misma y lo sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar más fuerte.

Sasuke lo dudo mucho, demasiado, pero tomo su decisión y se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a la pelirrosa, la abrazo fuertemente. Por un momento Sakura tuvo miedo, pero pronto dejo eso, Sasuke solo la estaba abrazando… solamente eso.

-Perdón…-.

Sakura solo continuo llorando. Nunca le había contado a nadie eso, ni a su psicólogo, ni a su padre, a nadie, ese secreto lo tenía para ella, pero extrañamente, se sentía mucho mejor.

-Gracias… Sasuke-kun-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

El domingo despertó extrañamente bien, observo su reloj viendo que ya eran las 7, se dio un refrescante baño, y se cambio, recordando que hoy tenía cita en el psicologo, su celular sono y lo tomo antes que Ino la escuchara.

-Hola-.

-Hola hija-.

-Papá-.

-Te escuchas feliz… ¿paso algo?-.

-No nada, solo me desperté de buen animo-.

-Bueno, entonces pasare por ti a la hora acordada-.

-Claro… Por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte-.

-Dime-.

-Pero no por teléfono, cuando vengas por ti te lo diré-.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos-.

-Nos vemos-.

Sakura dejo el teléfono sobre la cama y camino fuera del cuarto, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke a un lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san-.

-No, no me digas san-.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

-Me conformo-.

-Vale-.

-Sakura, quiero disculparme por todo lo malo que te hice pasar… te parece comenzar desde cero-.

-Sasuke-kun… claro-.

-Vale y sobre ser novios olvídalo, le diré a Sasori que ya no lo seremos, no quiero molestarte, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado ser tu novio-.

-Si-.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-.

-S-.

Sakura miro a Sasuke irse, suspiro y sonrió, sentía como un peso se iba de sus hombros, ahora tenía un muy buen amigo, por fin le había contado a alguien todo y se sentía feliz… pero algo le faltaba, o más bien sentía que algo había perdido.

-Vamos Sakura, ánimo-. Se alentó a si misma y camino al lado contrario del que se había ido Sasuke.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

SASUKE POV'S

Realmente quería que fuera mi novia, cuando estaba junto a ella me sentía mucho mejor, porque ella era única, tal vez el hecho que ella me rechazara me hacía sentir eso, no soy cursi porque no creo en el amor, así fue como crecí, sin creer en el amor ni en la amistad, lo primero nunca se solucionara y lo segundo se soluciono, cuando conocí a Sasori y al baka de Naruto.

En fin, este sería un largo año, para empezar no tenía novia, cosa que Sasori se encargaría de decir a todas las chicas, el era así, y lo segundo, yo era algo así como el tutor de ella, en fin, mi vida nunca fue fácil, no iba a comenzar ahora a serlo… pero esperaba realmente un cambio.

FIN DEL SASUKE POV'S

Sasuke dio media vuelta como si nada y comenzó a correr, no quería dejarla ir así de fácil, quería tenerla y ya, no podía creer que por poco se daba por vencido.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Papá-. Sakura abrazo a su padre.

Haku Haruno era un hombre muy apuesto, aunque debíamos decir que cuando era niño parecía chica, casa que por suerte se compuso. Amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, después de la muerte de su esposa juro que su única prioridad sería su hija, su vida se centro en ella, cuidarla y todo eso. Pero fallo, su hija comenzó a tener un problema, androfobia, recordaba que al principio también le tenia miedo a el, era doloroso ver a su hija llorar al ver a un chico e inclusive verlo a el.

-Realmente estas feliz, dime ¿te a pasado algo bueno?-.

-Algo así… pero yo… quiero decirte algo papá-.

-Dime, te escucho-.

-Papá, recuerdas a Sai-.

-Tu novio de hace tres años… por cierto, ¿Qué crees?-.

-Si-.

-Sai regreso de Hong Kong, me ha dicho que se inscribirá en este colegio… sus padres son amigos de los Uchiha y este año entrara aquí-.

El mundo de Sakura se derrumbo totalmente… era una mentira… ¿cierto? ¿¿Cierto?? ¿¿CIERTO?? ¿¿¡CIERTO!??

**Este año sería diferente, Sai esta de vuelta… Que año más interesante ¿no?**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_No se que paso que este capitulo no salió junto con el otro, pero ya lo subí, si piensan que el fic esta avanzando muy rápido solo díganmelo y yo bajo la velocidad, no quiero tampoco que todo sea muy rápido. _

_Muchas gracias a todos y a todas, por leer mi fic, agregarlo en sus favoritos, por sus reviews, por todo, muchas gracias._

_**Sábado 24 de enero 2009- Próximo capitulo viernes 30 de enero 2009.**_

_**Sayonara **_

_**ºOYunmoonOº**_


	6. Antes de la tragedia

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_**Nota: **__Hoy me vi con mucho tiempo, así que he decidido contestar los reviews, no crean que no los leo, todos y cada uno de sus fics me inspiran en mi historia. Todas las preguntas serán contestadas abajo. Por cierto, les recomiendo que lean siempre las notas finales ya que siempre dejo sorpresas que algunos no lees... (¿?: ¿Como tú? Yun: No... no, no, no... ¿tú que haces aquí? Inner de Yun: Inner-Sakua y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones, pero ella regresa mañana... Yun:... Inner:... Yun: Como sea) Bueno puede que este capitulo este un poc aburrido... en fin._

_Disfruten el capitulo 6._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Antes de la tragedia.**_

* * *

-Sakura, debo decirte que has mejorado bastante… realmente dudo que ya tengas androfobia, creo que lo único que te pasa es que temes sentir algo especial por las personas, más específicamente por los hombres-.

-Eso significa que ya no es necesario que venga-.

-No, tienes que seguir viniendo, aunque parezca que estas mejorando puede ser algo pasajero, debemos estar totalmente seguros-.

-Entiendo-.

-Sería bueno que tuvieras amigos varones, no seas tan apartada de ellos, trata de hablar más con ellos, se que eres callada y tímida, así que trata de tener amigos y amigas, eso podría ayudarte mucho-.

-Claro-.

-Sigue mis consejos y muy pronto te recuperaras, vas a un ritmo excelente-.

-Si-.

-Bueno, iras con la secretaria y dile que tu próxima cita es el viernes que viene en la tarde-.

-Disculpe, yo quiero decirle algo antes de irme-. Sakura miro por la ventana perdida, sentía el mundo en el piso y la cabeza en el cielo.

-Te escucho-. El psicólogo miro a Sakura atentamente, probablemente algo importante le diría.

-A mi otro psicólogo nunca le dije algo… es importante… pero no se di deba decirlo-.

-Mira, supongo que tienes el miedo que tiene la mayoría de la gente, temes ser juzgada, si no te sientes lista la próxima sesión podemos platicar de eso-.

-Creo que será lo mejor-.

-De acuerdo, te espero entonces, no faltes-.

-Si, adiós-.

Sakura salió del lugar, miro a su padre sentado leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro y se sentó a un lado de él. Su padre cerró el libro, Haku amaba a su hija, era su tesoro más preciado, si le dieran a escoger entre su hija y todo Japón sin duda escogería a su hija.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-.

-Bien. Me ha dicho que muy probablemente ya no tengo androfobia, y que tenga más relación con los chicos-.

-Eso es bueno, ¿te parece ir a comer algo?-.

-Me parece perfecto-. Le sonrió mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Vamos entonces-. Haku tomo la mano de su hija y la cargo en su hombro.

-No, papá-. Sakura reía mientras trataba de bajar del hombro de su padre.

-Bueno, por cierto debo decirte algo-. Haku se puso serió para de momento a otro mirarla con ternura. –Te ves hermosa hija-.

-Gracias-.

Sakura miro el cielo después que salió del edificio, tal vez su vida debería cambiar, solo tal vez…

_-¿Qué estarás haciendo Sasuke-kun?-._

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Achu-. Sasuke estornudo de pronto Naruto y Sasori lo miraron, era muy raro ver estornudar a Sasuke Uchiha.

-No lo puedo creer teme, te estas enfermando con todo este calor-.

-Cállate dobe, de seguro solo fue el polvo, yo que se, no molestes-.

-Por cierto… no te he visto con Sakura-chan ¿acaso ya no la quieres?-.

-Naruto, el hecho que tenga novia no significa que la quiera… dime ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha tiene sentimientos?-.

-Valla, tienes razón-.

-Bakas…-.

-Broma Sasuke… pero eso es cierto casi no estas con Sakura ¿es por algo?-.

-Todavía te haces el idiota, como si no supieras que ella es androfóbica-.

-¿SAKURA-CHAN TIENE ANDROFOBIA?-.

-Neee… no le tome importancia-.

-Sin duda solo quería fastidiarme-.

-¿A poco no fue divertido?-. Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que no, por poco le causo un trauma de por vida-.

-Nah… solo exageras-.

-Yo me voy, tengo que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto-.

-¿A quien teme?-. Dijo Naruto con mucho interés, deberás que era cotilla.

-A alguien que no te importa dobe-.

-Que grosero teme, yo que me preocupo por ti y tu vida y tú me contesta así-.

-Como quieras-.

Sasuke salió de ahí dejando a Sasori y Naruto dentro, Naruto lucía despreocupado mientras Sasori miraba por la ventana, observo con un pájaro paso por la ventana quedándose en un nido que estaba en un árbol de por ahí.

-No crees que Sasuke esta actuando raro-.

-Parece, yo creo que el amor ya le pego y muy fuerte-.

-Puede, pero creo que tiene que ver con otra cosa-.

-Luego se lo sacamos-.

-Supongo-.

Sasori continuo con su PSP mientras Naruto hacía líneas con su lápiz, los domingos siempre eran tan aburridos.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Ino despertó realmente tarde, miro su despertador, que más daba, eran las once ¿y? después de todo era domingo. Sonrió mirando al frente y observo que Sakura ya no estaba, y sonrió de nuevo al recordar como aventó su ropa por el lago y le cambio rapo más bonita, si se había hecho ese cambio ¿Por qué no también nueva ropa?

Entonces escucho pasos del otro lado de la puerta, para ser precisos muchos pasos, movimiento por todo el pasillo, así que se levanto y abrió la puerta, observo como muchas chicas se movían de un lado a otro. Detuvo a una que encontró por el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Akira escucho en la mañana hablar a Sasuke con Sakura… ¡Sasuke le dijo que ya no eran novios! Así que suponemos que escogerán a otras cinco y todas nos estamos preparando para que nos elija-.

La chica salió corriendo, sonrió, todas se veían tan graciosas corriendo de cuarto en cuarto, lo único que hizo fue entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, tenía sueño dormiría un poco más… aunque…

-¿A dónde habrá ido Sakura?-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Nos vemos luego Sakura-.

-Claro papá-.

Sakura vio marcharse a su padre y entro a el edificio, al entrar vio mucho movimiento, chicas por aquí y por haya, un poco extrañada continuo con su caminata pero una chica la detuvo se le hizo extraño, todas las chicas la ignoraban por ser la estudiante "especial" o mejor dicho por ellos "la plebeya".

-Sakura ¿que tal me veo?-.

-¿?-.

-Tienes razón me vio perfecta, gracias-.

La chica se fue corriendo, Sakura alzo una ceja sin entender nada, un poco perturbada por esa continuo caminando, estaba todo tan raro y fue cuando escucho un grito.

-¡SASUKE-KUN ESTA EN AL ADITORIO!-.

Todas las chicas se fueron corriendo, Sakura solo salió de toda la multitud, pero resulto un poco herida ya que de tantos empujones termino en el suelo en el borde de la escalera, se sobo el brazo y la zona afectada, se levanto lentamente ¡a que venia todo eso?

-Todas se enteraron del rompimiento que tuvieron tu y Sasuke-kun-. Escucho una voz baja y un poco tímida.

Volteo encontrándose a una castaña y una pelinegra juntas las dos mirándola comprensivamente, Sakura no entendió el porque le miraban así.

-¿Y?-.

-¿Si terminaste con Sasuke?-. Hablo la castaña sorprendida, la pelinegra le dio un codazo en las costillas, eso había sido inoportuno y poco educado.

-Nunca empezamos-. Lo dijo sacudiéndose la falda, sorprendiendo de nuevo a ambas chicas.

-Pero tú ganaste-. Lo dijo la pelinegra mirandola sin comprender.

-Pero él a mí no me gusta-. Lo dijo simplemente, ambas chicas sonrieron.

-Vaya… eres rara. Mucho gusto Tenten Gesaki-. La castaña le extendió la mano Sakura la miro y la acepto.

-Y yo Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto-. Sakura tomo su mano, era extraño, esas "burguesiítas" la trataban como un igual, aunque fuera de un nivel más bajo.

-Eso es bueno, casi todas están muertas por Sasuke, si Sasuke no fuera tan egocéntrico tal vez yo también me interesaría en él, pero a veces es tan idiota-.

-Tenten-. Hinata la reprendió, pero estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Es la verdad Hinata, después de todo lo único que hace con todo esto es utilizar a lar chicas, es un egoísta-.

-Vale ya, mejor vamos a desayunar-.

-Vale ¿vienes Sakura?-.

-No gracias-.

-Vale, nos vemos luego-.

-Adiós-.

Ambas chicas se fueron, Sakura suspiro y sin que nadie la viera (obviamente mirando por ambos lados) fue directo al auditorio, donde asomándose un poco pudo ver a todas esas chicas buscando a Sasuke, sintió su celular vibrar y lo saco rápidamente.

-¿Si?-.

-Sakura-.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

Comenzó a correr sin dirección, si esas chicas se enteraban que Sasuke le estaba hablando por teléfono iban a enloquecer. A un corriendo siguió hablando con Sasuke.

-Sakura… ¿Dónde estas?-.

-Estoy en el internado-.

-Vale, ¿podemos hablar?-.

-Bueno… supongo que si-.

-Bueno, llego en un momento, te espero en la sala 4, Sasori debe estar por ahí-.

-Bueno-.

-Te veo entonces-.

-Si-.

Termino con la llamada al escuchar el tintineo del término de llamada, estaba buscando seguridad, estaba buscando a alguien que la protegiera de Sai, y Sasuke… Sasuke se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, su miedo por Sai superaba cualquier miedo, el asco que sentía por él también era muy intenso. Todavía recordaba todo, sentía toda la angustia de ese momento y lo peor, al despertar el día siguiente, sola y con una estúpida nota:

"_Mi amor, me voy a Hong Kong pero recuerda que siempre te amare, regresare por ti y tu amor._

_Perdóname por esto, pero no lo pude seguir resistiendo, siempre eras tan tierna y preciosa, eras como mi tentación._

_Te amo. Tuyo Sai"_

Recordaba la nota, cada palabra, cada oración estaba en su mente, todo, por Kami-sama, tan solo tenía doce años ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, fue tan débil que inclusive trato de quitarse a vida, porque después de eso se había sentido tan sucia y despreciable, había sentido que su mundo se terminaba y que su camino se cerraba, había visto el otro lado de su fantasía, había descubierto el verdadero mundo antes de tiempo, había roto su burbuja infantil tan fuerte que le había dolido.

Y lo peor de todo, ella lo siguió queriendo, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo débil y tonta. Se volvió fea, tiro todo lo que le pudiera hacer verse linda y los lentes de contacto se fueron con toda la ropa, se volvió fea, sorprendiendo a todos, cubriendo todo rastro de piel que pudiera delatar que alguna ves había sido otra, porque le tenía miedo a esa otra, tenía miedo que la lastimaran de nuevo… simplemente era miedo.

Ningún chico la volvió a ver como más que una amiga, pero a ella ni le importaba, ya que no dejaba que los chicos se le acercaran, así fue como fue descubierta su androfobia, sabía que su padre había sufrido junto con ella, pero sin embargo le había ayudado mucho, demasiado…

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-.

Sitió algo colgarse de su brazo miro a esa dirección, lo primero que vio fueron esos cabellos cortos rubios y esa sonrisa contagiosa.

-Sakura-chan vamos a comer ramen, yo invito-.

-Gracias pero…-.

-Vamos, por favor, quiero que tu comas conmigo-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si, si eres la novia de Sasuke-teme debes ser alguien especial, lo se, aunque tengas…-. Sakura coloco su mano en su boca, el chico tenía una boca muy grande.

-Vale, pero no es necesario que hagas pública mi vida-.

-Lo siento-.

-Si, pero… Sasuke-san me cito en la sala 4 y…-.

-Nah, no te preocupes, Sasuke-teme se va a tardar, fue al aeropuerto, cuando terminemos de comer vamos a la sala y te aseguro que a un no llegara-.

-Bueno-.

-Entonces vamos-.

Los chicos aquí no escuchaban ¿acaso no entendían que era androfóbica? Por supuesto que no entendían, al menos el miedo era menor, pero a un sentía cosas raras, inseguridad, con la única persona que no sentía eso era con… sonrió, Naruto la miro y sonrió con ella, aunque no entendía el porque.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hola menso… por fin llegas, llevo esperando media hora-. Sasuke miro a la derecha sonrió de lado al ver a el sujeto.

-Hmp… di que vine tarado-. Le contesto, Sasuke miro al chico con superioridad.

-Pero que amable primito-. Le dijo el otro, imitando su gesto.

-Baka, vamos… Sai-. Sin más Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

-Claro Sasuke-chan y dime ¿Qué tal están las chicas por allá?-. Dijo el otro levanto sus maletas y comenzando a seguir a Sasuke.

Sasuke miro al pelinegro, si que no había cambiado. Seguía siendo un maldito.

-Que te importa-.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te preocupes no te quitare a tus chicas-.

-No me importan las chicas-.

-Entonces dime… ¿están guapas?-.

-Hmp… nunca me fijo en eso idiota-.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya saliste del closet?-.

Lo próximo que se vio fue a un Sai en el suelo y a un Sasuke caminando con dos maletas, no lo iba a ayudar luego que literalmente le había dicho gay, aunque fuera su primo era muy raro…

-Maldito rarito-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Toma Sakura-chan-.

-Gracias-.

Sakura tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer el ramen, sonrió al ver que sabía delicioso, Naruto también sonrió al ver a la chica sonreír. Así que comenzó a comer el ramen también.

-Esto esta delicioso Naruto-senpai… pero-.

-¿Pero?-. Naruto detuvo lo que hacía y miro atentamente a Sakura.

-Conozco un lugar donde es más delicioso-.

-¿Enserio? Pues que esperamos vamos-.

-Pero y…-.

-Que se espere, primero está mí querido ramen, vamos Sakura-chan-.

-Yo… claro-. No pudo resistirse, la sonrisa de Naruto era tan… como decirlo… tierna, si eso era.

-Graciaas Sakura-chan-.

-Si-.

Naruto llevo a rastreas a Sakura, el lugar estaba un poco lejos, ya que era por la residencia de la chica, pero Naruto iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de comer el mejor ramen del mundo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-¿Qué haces idiota?-.

-Esto se llama PSP y esto que esta aquí es una cámara integrada… estoy tomando fotos a chicas lindas sin que se den cuenta-.

-No cambias Sai-.

-Y tu tampoco primito-.

-Tsk…-.

-Ves… sigues igual de amargadito… te hace falta una novia que te quites presiones-.

Sai tomo una foto a una chica rubia que pasaba por ahí, era un maldito pervertido.

-Tengo novia idiota-.

-¿Enserio? No debe ser buena-.

-Cállate-.

-Vale como quieras-.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza cuando vio a el chico tomarle una foto a tres chicas que veían una fuente mientras comían helado, sin duda ese chico no había cambiado.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Vuelta a la derecha y te detienes ahí-. Sakura señalo un pequeño puesto y Naruto siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la chica y detuvo el auto, miro un poco a la chica. Era guapa, sus ojos eran bonitos y su cabello único pero… era la chica de su mejor amigo. Ambos bajaron del auto y sorpresivamente la chica le tomo la mano.

-Vamos Naruto-senpai-.

-Si n//n-.

Ambos entraron a el sitio, Naruto observo todo el lugar, era pequeño acogedor y muy cómodo, dejo de sentir la calidez de la mano de la chica y observo como se alejaba y se sentaba cerca de la barra, se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Viejo-.

Escucho como gritaba eso, sonrió, era gracioso ver a una chica gritar ese tipo de cosas, después de todo Naruto era un chico de clase alta ¿Cuándo escucharía a una chica de esa clase gritar algo como eso? Exacto nunca.

Un hombre de una edad avanzada salió, Sakura sonrió a ese hombre y este le regreso el gesto.

-Sakura, hace tanto que no te veía por aquí… ¿tu amigo?-.

-SI, es mi amigo. Nee… por favor tráiganos dos tazones de ramen-.

-Enseguida pequeña-.

El hombre se fue dejando los solos, Naruto miro a la chica, parecí estar disfrutando todo.

-Terminando el ramen regresamos, prometí a Sasuke-san que hablaríamos-.

-Claro Sakura-chan-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Por fin, ya me había cansado de ti amargadito-.

-Como quieras-.

-¿Qué? No me vas a guiar a mi cuarto-.

-No, 457 búscalo y no molestes-. Finalizo el Uchiha comenzando a caminar a cierto lugar, Sai frunció el ceño, pero… podía ser una oportunidad.

Sai miro por todos lados, a un con sus maletas, frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero su vista se detuvo en una chica y sonrió, se acerco a la chica, rubia y de unos preciosos ojos celeste.

-Disculpa, soy nuevo y… no se donde se encuentra mi alcoba, ¿podrías ayudarme?-.

-Claro, déjame ver-.

La chica tomo el papel y miro el número de cuarto.

-Vamos, esta cerca-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Nah… no agradezcas nada-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Tenías tanta razón Sakura-chan, es el mejor ramen que he comido-.

-Bien, yo te veo luego Naruto-senpai-.

-Claro Sakura-chan, nos vemos-.

SAKURA POV'S

Comencé a caminar directo a la sala 4, haber estado con Naruto tanto tiempo había sido muy agradable, escuche voces dentro de la sala 4, estaba apunto de abrir, pero escuche una tercera voz.

-Eres un maldito Sasuke, tuve que pedirle a una chica que me llevara a mi cuarto-.

-Como si me importara-.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?-.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-.

-Nee… yo creo que ni tienes-.

-Hmp…-.

La puerta se abrió y me escondí, no se por que lo hice simplemente me escondí, vi salir a dos personas, una era Sasuke y no sabía si la otra era Sasori o no.

-Vamos Sasuke… preséntame a las chicas-.

-Si tan urgido estas porque no mejor te vas a una esquina y me dejas a mí en paz-.

-Es más divertido de esta forma primito-.

-Ya mejor vete a molestar a otra parte Sai-.

Mi respiración se corto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a temblar a un debajo de una mesa que estaba por ahí, rogué a Kami-sama que no viera, todo lo que sentía era pánico me tape la mano con una boca al sentir el primer sollozo, no… estaba mal, sentí un peso en mis hombros, enorme, las ganas inmensas de salir corriendo, pero tenía más miedo que me viera que nada, así que me quede ahí, quieta, con el miedo recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo me voy primito-.

-Mejor para mí-.

-Amargado-.

-No me interesa tu opinión-.

Sai se fue, yo solo me abrace a mis rodillas, soltando todas las lágrimas que suprimí en ese momento, sollozando.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

Sasuke miro atrás y se acerco a una mesa, ahí encontró a Sakura, se agacho.

-Sakura…-.

Sakura alzo la vista y sorprendiendo al Uchiha se lanzó a él, atrapando su cuello en sus brazos, sintió húmedo en la clavícula.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Sasuke-kun… si quiero ser tu novia-.

**Las decisiones cambian constantemente… Un cambio de decisión… Este año se estaba poniendo muy interesante… ¿no?**

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Lo prometido es deuda, hoy contestare a algunas preguntas que me han hecho y una cosa más, el próximo capítulo hay mucho… SASUSAKU, esperen lo mejor, por que esto solo es el comienzo._

_Me llego un review donde me decían que era raro ver a un psicólogo trabajando los domingos, y si tienes razón es raro, pero les recuerdo que este psicólogo fue contratado por Fugaku, así que hace trabajo hasta en año nuevo si Fugaku se le pide, además que son amigos._

_Me llegaron dos o tres reviews donde me decían que Sasuke se vengara de Sai… CLARO QUE SE VENGARA DE ÉL, si ni siquiera lo soporta ahora con esto lo querrá matar._

_Otro review me preguntaron si Sakura iba a decirle a su padre lo de Saí, pues si, se sentía lista después de todo lo que paso, y pues la noticia de la llegada de Sai le cayo como balde de agua fría, si ya se sentía mucho mejor después de todos esos años ahora se pondrá malita… pero no debemos preocuparnos que Sakurita ya tiene alguien con ella._

_Y si, Sakura esta comenzando a confiar en Sasuke, pero no todo será sencillo, ya que Sakura aun tiene miedo, pero debo decir que el psicólogo da muchas pistas… SAKURA YA NO TIENE ANDROFOBIA y el siguiente capitulo se enteraran de algo que ya verán._

El próximo capitulo como dije arriba será un completo SASUSAKU, aquí, mi Sasuke es un muy diferente al real, ya saben, en ciertas partes es muy parecido al real pero en otras es muy distinto, como eso de querer con Sakurita aunque fuera fea.

Verán cosas nuevas y sobre todo conocerán… no… no lo diré es algo que espero mejor que lo vean, puede que este capitulo es muy aburrido y eso es lo que temo, pero por favor no dejen de leer, ya saben, siempre debe haber un episodio algo normal antes de la tragedia… como dice el titulo _**Antes de la tragedia **_y esto es antes de la tragedia en si de la llegada de Sai.

El próximo episodio estará mucho antes que este como no tengo clases el lunes…

**Actualizado: Viernes 30/Enero/2009 Próximo capitulo: Sábado 31/Enero/2009**

Si lose es muy pronto pero es mi regalo por dejarlos esperando toda una semana… es tan desesperante y eso yo lo se. Por cierto tengo una pregunta enorme para todos estudes sobre mi fic de Yoru Akai, es que tengo un debate interno... ¿Lo quieren si ono de vampiros? Mi hermana me a rrogado que lo haga de vampiros pero no lose, quiero su opinion así que la espero...

**Sayonara**

**ºOYunmoonOº**


	7. ¿Es bueno jugar contigo?

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**¿Es bueno jugar contigo?**_

* * *

-¿No que Sasuke-kun ya había terminado con ella?-.

La pelirroja hablaba con una chica mucho más bajita que ella, a leguas se notaba que la otra estaba asustada, Karin le gritaba peor que su mamá.

-Fue lo que escuche… pero si siguen juntos debe ser porque…-.

-Porque eres una incompetente estúpida, eso es lo que debe ser, no tan solo fallaste conmigo si no con todas, así que debes prepararte para las consecuencias-.

-Pero yo…-.

-Eres una estúpida, cierra la boca y lárgate-.

-Pero yo no hice nada malo-.

-Vete-.

La pequeña chica pelinegra cerro la puerta de la alcoba de Karin, la chica solo mordía un pañuelo… si esos dos hubieran terminado de verdad no estarían ahora exhibiéndose en el comedor… maldita cabeza de chicle estúpida rara.

-Pero esto no se quedo así-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Sasuke-kun… no hagas eso…-.

-¿El que?-.

-Esto…-.

Sakura estaba sonrojada mirando a otro lado, al lado de ella se encontraba sentado Sasuke y enfrente de ellos Naruto y Sasori, ¿hacer el que? Sasuke la tenía sujeta de la barbilla tratando de darle de comer… EN LA BOCA. No solo estaba sonrojada por el hecho, si no porque tenía todas las miradas en ella… la noticia de que no eran novios fue tachado el lunes de esa misma semana… cuando todas las chicas vieron cien rosas frente a la puerta de la Haruno… todas de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Vamos, déjame darte esto… después tu comerás sola-.

-Pe-pero solo esta vez-.

-De acuerdo-.

Sasuke se sonrojo al ver que la cuchara de gelatina se acercaba a su boca, sintió el sudor del nerviosismo en su sien, cerró los ojos inconcientemente… Naruto y Sasori sonrieron cuando vieron a Sasuke alejar la cuchara y dejarla muy suavemente en el plato del postre y verlo acercarse a si mismo a la boca de ella… Sakura semi abrió los ojos pero los cerró enseguida, sintió una ola de nerviosismos recorrerla totalmente en forma de descarga, comenzó a sentir la respiración de Sasuke cerca de ella…

-¿No pre-prefieres que lo haga yo?-. Las risas de sus amigos y la voz tímida de Sakura lo hicieron desconcertarse mucho.

La cuchara dentro de la boca del moreno y Sakura alejada de él le dio a entender que ella no iba a aceptar que la besara así como así… que más daba, a fin de cuentas ella le estaba dando de comer ahora.

-Vale-. Contesto sonriéndole y provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

Sakura miro su reloj de muñeca. –Que lastima Sasuke-kun, yo quería quedarme contigo todo el día… pero mi clase comienza en unos minutos… me tengo que ir-.

-Te acompaño-.

-No te preocupes, debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer-.

-Nada es más importante para mí que tú-.

Sakura se sonrojo y con prisa le beso la mejilla del chico en forma dulce, después de eso salió corriendo, algo era algo. Después de lo dicho el domingo le había mandado las rosas más bellas que había encontrado y enseguida la había buscado.

-Hola primito-.

Sasuke sintió un peso en su espalda y entre cerró los ojos, si odiaba que lo tocaran las chicas… ¿Cómo no iba a odiar que lo tocaran los hombres?

-Bájate pedazo de estúpido-.

-Ya amargadito… y preséntame a tu novia no… mínimo para saber a quien no debo tocar-. Dijo este mientras se bajaba de la espalda del moreno.

-Si la tocas te mueres-. Dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar.

-Si ya lose-. Dijo Sai quedándose en si sitio.

-Para la otra-. Sasuke ya estaba por irse.

-Vale como quieras… si la encuentro y no se que es tu novia luego no te quejes-.

Sasuke se detuvo y volteo el rostro con una de sus miradas más tétricas y con una sonrisa de asesino.

-Te juro que te mato idiota-.

Sai sonrió, como odiaba a Sasuke más que nada en el mundo, pero era divertido molestarlo, luego se encargaría de quitarle la novia, pasara lo que pasara le iba a quitar a esa chica, después de todo hace tiempo que le había quitado a la otra… con esta también podría.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hola Ino-san-.

-Hola-.

Ino guardo dos libros en su casillero, Sakura alzo una ceja ¿acaso estaba enojada?

-¿Te pasa algo Ino-san?-.

-No, para nada-.

-Oh bueno…-.

-Que crees-. Dijo Ino volteando a verla con un brillo en los ojos.

-Dime-.

-Conocí a un chico, de lo más lindo, lastima que se me olvido preguntarle su nombre-.

-Que bien… ¿Cómo era?-.

-No te diré, es mejor que lo conozcas-.

-Vale-.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué paso entre tú y Sasuke?-.

SAKURA POV'S

Baje un poco la mirada, sabía que a Ino se le hacía incomodo hablar de Sasuke o algo parecido, había notado en este tiempo que por aquí había un problema entre ellos.

-Nada interesante, solo que Sasuke-kun ya sabe que yo soy androfóbica y parece aceptarlo-.

-Vaya… ummm… ¿a clase?-.

­-Si-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Veamos… esta es la pagina donde vienen todos los chicos de la escuela, espero encuentres a el amigo que buscas-.

-Gracias Sasori-san-.

-Claro… bueno yo me voy tengo clase nos vemos luego-.

-Claro-.

Sai sonrió, espero que Sasori saliera y se sentó frente al ordenador rápidamente, y comenzó a ver a todas las chicas que habían en el colegio, sonrió al ver que habían muchas chicas guapas vio una en especial, pelinegra y ojos perlas, estaba encantadora… pero encontró una nota especial titulada: "Alumno especial de este año". Guio la pequeña flecha del mouse hasta ese lugar… pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerle "click" se golpeo mentalmente ¿y a el que mierda le importaba esa estudiante especial? Siguió viendo a las chicas, si que estaban preciosas.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

No se acercaban si quiera al cariño, la distancia prudente que mantenía ella con él era notoria para todos los que los miraban ahí. Y es que Sasuke estaba arto, la chica lo evitaba ¡y eso que él no fue quien le pidió que siguieran siendo novios! Sakura estaba de lo más tímida, su hubiera querido a una chica así mejor hubiera pedido a la Hyuga y se hubiera evitado de problemas, pero es que Sakura era… especial, si eso era, ella era especial.

-Sakura…-.

-Si Sasuke-kun-.

-Mira, se que no eres tonta ni nada parecido, pero por favor no estés tan distante… me gustaría que estuvieras más cerca de mí-.

Sakura miro a otro lado, y se acerco lentamente, pero solo un poco sin exagerar, lo suficiente para que Sasuke estuviera más… ¿contento? Sintió que su mano era atrapada por la de Sasuke y sintió como sus dedos eran entrelazados, él tenía razón, eran novios e inclusive ella fue quien se lo pidió, solo ella… pero aún le resultaba difícil estar con él, era difícil confiar en un chico después de todo.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero esto es… complicado-.

Respondió lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo el le oyera, ambos recargados en un gran árbol… la atmosfera extraña e incluso algo pesada pero era aceptable.

-Lose…-. Respondió, después de todo quien no tendría complicaciones con todo lo ocurrido con la chica. –Déjame a mí-.

La despego del tronco y la acerco a él, paso una de sus manos por su cintura y la pego a él, ella recargo una de sus manos en su pecho al igual que su cabeza, sus mejillas se tiñeron totalmente de rosa y sus ojos se cerraron… Era extraño, pero él se sentía extrañamente bien… Sakura era especial y preciosa. ¡PERO QUE QUEDE CLARO! Sasuke no siente nada por ella, atracción quizás y tal vez cariño, pero solo eso.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Un momento especial, sintieron como todo a su alrededor cambiaba, inclusive la atmosfera cargada de éxtasis no les molesto en lo más mínimo. Lastima que todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor no lo vieran desde su lado, esta bien, ella era la novia de Sasuke… ¡pero por que maldita sea es tan cariñoso y tierno con ella! Si, Sasuke siempre trataba bien a sus novias y eso era lo que mencionaban todas las presumidas y las _antiguas _novias de Sasuke… pero a ella, la trataba tan diferente como si… ¿la quisiera de verdad?

-¿Puedo besarte?-.

Sakura no hizo nada, no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieta y agacho un poco la cabeza… el que calla otorga ¿no? Sasuke levanto su mentón observando sus ojos de ese verde único y comenzó a acercarse a su boca. Pero entonces una corriente de temor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, las imágenes de se día la recorrieron totalmente, sintió la angustia de ese momento, del día en que su vida fue arruinada, de verdad quería ser besada por él, porque… ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a Sasuke y temblar quería que el sintiera el miedo que sentía ese momento.

-P-perd-don… de verdad… lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-.

Era difícil verla así, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Nada, solo eso, porque Sakura no pedía más y él no sabía lo que ella necesitaba.

-Sakura…-.

-Por favor… no me sueltes-.

Sakura realmente tenía miedo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Los besos siempre fueron su especialidad, las chicas amaban cada vez que sus labios rozaban con su piel, sonrió y soltó a la castaña de ojos azules, después de un último beso ambos se fueron, cada quien a su lado, ¿para que negar? El siempre había sido así, las chicas para él solo eran carne y objetos para satisfacerse pero… eso no surgió de la noche a la mañana, además que ninguna chica lo lograba satisfacer… nadie como _ella_…

Movió la cabeza levemente ¿hace cuanto no pensaba en ella? Si fue una lastima que él se hubiese ido a Hong Kong, dejo muchas cosas en Japón que le interesaban, pero sabía que a su regreso nada sería igual con _ella _porque de seguro lo odiaba, él mismo se odiaba por caer en la tentación que ella le tendió…

-Me gustaría verte aunque sea una última vez…-.

La alucinaba, cada noche en Hong Kong la sentía cerca, porque recordar su piel con la suya era algo que lo extasiaba, ella siempre fue hermosa y pensar que al principio solo fue un maldito juego… en fin, él no era el tipo de chicos que vivían en el pasado, Sai vivía en el presente y para el presente. Se detuvo cuando escucho unas voces por el pasillo, dos para ser exactos, una chica y su primo, buen momento para joderlo de seguro la chica era su novia comenzaría su plan de quitarle la novia a su primo.

Escucho las voces cada vez más cerca y su sonrisa se amplio, luego de unas risas –las de la chica porque Sasuke no ríe, tal vez solo sonríe- pero… ¿Quién diría que la novia de su primo sería precisamente _ella_? Quedo parado frente a ambos… si ellos no iban a decir nada él tampoco podría, esto lo había dejado sin palabras.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más de pura impresión, sus ojos lo veían pero su mente se lo negaba, ese no podía ser Sai, no podía ser Sai… porque Sai… estaba parado frente a ella destruyendo lo poco que tenía en ese momento.

-Hola primito-.

Eran primos pero eso no le daba derecho a mirar a Sakura que ahora era SU novia.

-Hmp-.

-Hola Sakura-.

¿Debía decirle a Sasuke que el era el provocante que su relación no fuera tan buena? No podía ella solo, no podía.

-Si dejaras de ser tan cobarde, tal vez tendrías una mejor vida-.

_Pero tengo miedo…_

-Si, una cualidad única de los cobardes y débiles-.

_Espera un momento… ¡Inner! Pero pensé que tú…_

-Ese es el problema de tu vida Sakura, vives mucho en el pasado, si tan solo dejaras el pasado en el pasado y comenzaras a ver el presente…-.

_Es difícil_

-Las excusas no cuentan-.

…

-Ho… hola… Sasuke-kun te veo luego… tengo algo de tarea… adiós…-.

-Nos vemos-.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y de puntitas acerco sus labios a los de él, ¿no era obvio? Quería dejarle en claro a Sai que ya no le importaba, aunque le hubiera provocado un trauma. Sasuke sorprendido correspondió su beso, aunque fue pequeño fue tan… no, no fue ni una pizca de romántico ni de cariñoso… ella estaba… no sabía pero algo le estaba pasando.

-Hablamos luego…-. Susurro en su oído y vio que ella asentía para luego marcharse.

**Sakura jugaba con fuego, utilizar a una persona nunca deja nada bueno… siempre los involucrados salen perdiendo… Sai encontró lo que buscaba y algo más… Sasuke solo quiere encontrar algo que perdió… tres personas y un objetivo en común… ¿Pero que tal cuatro? No era ni acción, solo emoción… Un año diferente ¿cierto?**

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Yupiiiiiiii como lo dije, aquí esta el capitulo 7, y ustedes respondan ¿Qué tal cuatro? Y… ¿Quién sería esa cuarta persona? Ni yo lose… o tal vez si… Si yo también estoy un poco molesta con esta Sakura… ¿Cómo se atreve a utilizar a Sasuke-kun? No se preocupen verán que pronto todo cambia, por que no es bueno jugar con las personas… _

_**Actualizado: Sábado 31/Enero/2009 Próximo capitulo: Lunes 2/Febrero/2009**_

_Bueno hasta aquí por hoy… y sobre mis otros fics espero tener uno para el lunes también, pero no anuncio nada porque puede que no este listo aun…_

* * *

**Sayonara**

**ºOYunmoonOº**


	8. No era necesario

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

**_No era necesario..._**

* * *

Neji miro interesado como Sakura resolvía su problema de matemáticas, en si no veía el problema, sino que la chica hablaba cosas sola, al sentarse atrás de ella eso era audible. Escucho decir un Sasuke-kun y algo parecido a no debo y luego un Sai y lo otro no lo repetiría, la chica salio con un gran léxico. Tenten frunció el ceño cuando vio la mirada que Neji le dirigía a la chica, pero se dio cuenta que Neji solo la estaba inspeccionando.

-Hey… Haruno-.

Sakura se asusto y miro atrás de ella, encontrándose con dos ojos perlados que la miraban de una forma… de una forma que ni ella sabía.

-¿Si?-.

-Eres rara-.

Tenten se rió en su lugar, bajito sin que nadie la oyera, Sakura frunció el ceño tenía razón, era rara pero…

-¡¡A EL QUE MIERDA LE IMPORTA!!-.

-Pues déjame decirte que tú no eres muy normal he-.

Tenten se sorprendió, ¿No se suponía que la chica era tímida? Pero sin embargo le causo gracia y también rió.

Neji frunció el ceño y se acomodo en su lugar, la chica era interesante pero rara, miro a Tenten y le mando una mirada que a la chica se le helo la sangre, Neji fulmino con la mirada la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se levanto y paso los ejercicios a su sensei y luego se fue, había salido 10 minutos antes de la clase así que tenía tiempo para ir rápido a la biblioteca y sacar un libro que le había gustado. Entro a el lugar y se fue directamente a donde estaba dicho libro, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba, debía haber otros de eso estaba segura, así que se puso a buscar.

-¿Buscas esto?-.

Sakura dio media vuelta encontrándose e un pelinegro se alejo lo suficiente como para que esta no tratara si quiera de tocarle un pelo.

-No vine para hacerte nada, solo quiero hablar-.

Le extendió dichoso libro, una novela romántica de lo más preciosa, solo había leído la primera página y ya deseaba leer toda la novela. Con mucho cuidado tomo el libro, sin querer rozó sus dedos con la mano de Sai, contacto que el disfruto y ella odio.

-Yo no quiero hablar nada contigo-.

-Pero yo si-.

-Para hablar se necesitan dos, te tienes a ti y si quieres a esa pared, me voy-.

-Cambiaste demasiado-.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-.

-Así me recuerdas a mi primo-.

Sakura no dijo nada más, sujeto bien el libro al igual que sus cosas y salió de ahí, Sai miro como la chica salía, como se lo suponía, ella lo odiaba y que podía esperar, que ella lo quisiera después de lo que hizo. Esta vez estaba decidido, esto no lo hacía por nadie, sino por el mismo, lo único que quería era hablar con ella y ya, pero al parecer sería muy difícil. Primero por que su primo no se lo permitiría y segundo ella tampoco.

_-Maldita sea, tiene que ser tan complicado-._

Si, era demasiado complicado si la chica tenía al chico más celoso y protector de novio… Le esperaba un largo tiempo para lograr hablar con ella.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_-Por Kami-sama, ¿Qué hiciste?-._

-Solo lo necesario… ¿o pensabas quedarte como tarada hasta que él se fastidiara de verte como tonta?-.

_-No pero-._

-Tu tanto como yo sabes que no ibas a hacer nada… así que olvidare eso y creeré que me acabas de agradecer el hecho que te salvara de un mal rato. De nada-.

_-…-._

Sakura se detuvo por fracción de segundos, pero siguió con su camino, recordando que le debía una buena explicación a Sasuke, pero se le hacía tan difícil hablarle después que lo beso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa este lugar le había traído problemas, ella pensaba que sería ignorada por todos los riquitos de ahí, pero esos tipos parecían tener mucho tiempo y meterse con la vida de todo cual se le cruzara.

-Malditos bastardos…-.

-Eso es Sakura!!!!!!! Esa si que eres tu-.

_-Rara ¬¬-._

SAKURA POV'S

No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que le tuve miedo a un hombre… pero recuerdo quien fue el que provoco esto. No recuerdo la primera vez que use lentes… pero recuerdo que en ese tiempo era muy popular. No recuerdo cuando deje de ser yo… pero recuerdo que mi yo verdadero se fue y con el Inner Sakura partió… Aunque siempre diga que es rara es una amiga, porque soy yo misma.

-Ya te pusiste de cursi-.

_-¬//¬ Claro que no-._

Comencé a caminar directo a mi alcoba esperando que Sasuke no fuera para allá, no quería darle explicaciones, porque no quería que supiera que su primo había sido el causante, la respuesta del porque proteger indirectamente a Sai… por Kami-sam… yo… estoy protegiendo indirectamente a Sai de ¿Sasuke? La verdad me callo como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno… Yo estaba protegiendo a Sai de Sasuke…

-Eso no es verdad…-.

Moví mi cabeza, yo no podía estar protegiendo a Sai, porque yo… odio a Sai.

-Si es tan cierto como tú dices entonces… dile a Sasuke la verdad-.

_-La única verdad aquí es que… no se que pasa por mi cabeza… estoy enferma-. _

Por que realmente estaba muy confundida.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

Sakura entro a su cuarto colocando el libro sobre su cama y al instante miro por la ventana a un con los ojos inundados de incredulidad… será que ella tal vez aún…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

SASUKE POV'S

Algo estaba pasando con Sakura, algo que no estaba a mi alcance o tal vez estaba demasiado cerca y me estaba volviendo estúpido para no poder verlo. De momentos era extraña, a veces se veía muy tranquila y rápidamente se volvía en un estado de melancolía o de miedo… Era obvio que estar conmigo o con cualquier chico le causaba miedo pero… ahora se volvía más extraña, el hecho que ella hubiera aceptado ser mi novia por quien sabe que, el hecho que me besara me dejaba desconcertado.

Podría ser que ella… ¿Ella estuviera jugando conmigo? El solo hecho de que ella estuviera haciendo eso conmigo… CONMIGO me enojo al máximo, no me importaba pero yo tenía el ego hasta los cielos, si alguien jugaba con alguien era yo con esa persona… no ella conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie ella me debía muchas respuestas.

FIN DEL SASUKE POV'S

-Enserió no te llega nada a la cabeza-.

Sasuke miro por su hombro, viendo en el marco de la puerta que conducía a la parte de atrás de la sala a Sasori, Sasori se movió hasta quedar a un lado de Sasuke.

-¿Cuándo fue que Sakura comenzó a comportarse así?-.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Si, piensa Sasuke, no dejes que el enojo te cegué-.

-Cuando fue al psicólogo, ¿pero eso que tiene?-.

-Veamos, fue domingo en la mañana, ¿algo más que haya pasado el domingo a el viernes en la tarde?-.

-Yo supe el viernes que Sai venía de re… Sai-. Y comenzó a comprender todo.

-Exacto, pero la pregunta por el premio grande ¿Qué tiene que ver Sai?-.

Sin más Sasuke salió enfurecido de la sala, y Sasori se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, Sasuke iba a matar a su primo.

-Y que más da, va a ver buen espectáculo… jejeje-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Iba de lo más despreocupado caminando por los pasillos, después de los periodos de clases todo se volvía aburrido, un internado después de todo no era tan bueno como su padre se lo había dicho, lo peor es que parecía ser que su primo tenía encantadas a todas las chicas del lugar, con las pocas que había conversado le hablaban de lo fabuloso que era Sasuke, ecepto la rubia ojos celestes, tal vez debería buscarla y…

-Me la vas a pagar cabrón-.

El puño de Sasuke le llego hasta la cara y lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer provocando que su espalda chocara con la pared, el dolor se expandió por todo su cara estaba seguro que le había partido el labio y eso fue evidente cuando paso su lengua por sus labios y le llego ese sabor metálico propio de la sangra.

-Que te pasa idiota-.

Se levanto sujetándose de la pared, se limpio con la manga del uniforme la sangre, no se notaba ya que el color del saco era rojo.

-Me voy a cobrar cada cosa que le hiciste a Sakura, aunque te mate-.

Sai no se espero eso, pero por la forma en la que hablaba Sasuke sabía que estaba hablando muy enserió, todo mundo sabía que Sasuke estaba en el club de Karate siendo el capitán sabía que era bueno, el mismo lo comprobó hace tiempo.

Pronto varias chicas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor, la primera y la encargada de seguir a Sasuke por ordenes de Karin fue Akira, quien al mandar el mensaje a Karin el mensaje fue esparcido por todas las chicas, todas menos Sakura, quien se encontraba en el el cuarto de baño dándose una buena ducha.

La espalda de Sai choco contra la pared pero esta vez estaba peor, Sasuke era muy bueno, el labio partido de Sai y los moretones que tenía en la cara y seguramente en el cuerpo demostraban lo molesto que estaba Sasuke, y Sasuke por cierto tan solo tenía uno que otro moretón en la cara.

-Es es todo lo que tienes Sai-.

-Ni te imaginas-.

Todo fue sorpresivo para Sasuke Sai le aventó lo que parecía ser una pelotita y de pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo, Sai lo levanto de la chaqueta, pero Sasuke le dio un muy buen cabezazo y Sai lo soltó, pero enseguida reacciono y por suerte pudo bloquear la patada de Sasuke, pero este enseguida le proporciono un buen puñetazo en el estomago… Sai cayó de rodillas, tosiendo para recuperar el aire.

_-Mierda si sigue así de verdad me va a matar-._

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello, busco por todas partes sin encontrar a Ino, dejo la pequeña toalla en un cesto, una de las cosas buenas de este instituto era que no tenía que lavar su ropa, escucho un grito fuera se levanto de las almuelas que estaban en una parte especifica del suelo y salió, camino hasta donde se escuchaba todo el ajetreo, salió de la estancia de chicas llegando hasta uno de los pasillos donde le daban clase y vio una bola de estudiantes, tanto chicas como chicos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Pregunto a una chica, pero esta estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que ni le hizo caso, se abrió camino hasta poder ver lo que pasaba… ¿Por qué Sasuke golpeaba a Sai y viceversa?

-Me vas a pagar cada una cabrón-.

-…-.

Sai no decía nada porque sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido.

Sasuke le dio una patada y lo mando a el suelo, lo miro desde arriba, iba a continuar golpeándolo hasta que.

-¡¡¡Sasuke-kun, ya basta!!!-.

Sakura se planteo frente a él, con la mirada preocupada, y eso provoco que se cabreara más, estaba preocupada por el o por Sai.

-Sasuke-kun, basta, ya no lo hagas-.

Lo dijo comenzando las lágrimas a humedecer sus ojos, Sasuke se quedo quieto sin moverse, pero seguía muy cabreado.

-Pero él…-.

-No vale la pena… ya déjalo-.

Sakura se volteo viendo a Sai en el suelo, su boca y nariz sangraban esta bien que lo ¿Odiara? Y todo eso pero no por eso dejaba de ser humana.

-Dejen de estar parados como tontos… ¿no lo van a ayudar?-.

Sakura se agacho y lo tomo del brazo, pronto Naruto y otro chico castaño levantaron a Sai, Sakura lo soltó, pero antes Sai le hablo bajito, en un murmullo que solo escucho Sakura.

-Gracias…-.

Sakura bajo la vista y volteo a ver a Sasuke quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Naruto no me lo dejes todo a mi-.

-No te estoy dejando todo a ti Kiba-.

Ambos chicos se fueron, pronto todas las chicas comenzaron a acercarse a Sasuke, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero los ojos de Sasuke solo estaban fijos en ella, en la única chica que no se le acercaba para ver como estaba y si… de verdad ella solo lo estuvo utilizando, el solo pensarlo le causo rabia y dando media vuelta se fue de ahí.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto comenzó a derramar Sasuke de pronto se detuvo, todos quedaron expectantes.

-Supongo que ni lo debo decir tu ya lo sabrás… terminamos-.

Sakura derramo más lágrimas viendo como Sasuke se marchaba, todos miraron a Sakura, esta solo atino a irse corriendo a su alcoba. Sentía un dolor peor que cuando Sai le hizo eso, le ardían los ojos y veía todo borroso, al llegar se quito los lentes de contacto y se metió debajo de las cobijas, esa noche no durmió, las lágrimas no cesaron al igual que las sollozos, y entendió que sin querer Sasuke era más importante de lo que se imagino.

Ino estuvo ahí y comprendió lo que Sakura sentía, eso lo paso cuando su tiempo termino y Sasuke termino con ella, acompaño a Sakura en su velada, y la abrazo dándole fuerza y comprensión.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sasuke estaba parado viendo la luna de esa noche por la terraza, atrás en su alcoba podía verse todo destruido, el Uchiha había arrasado todo en su momento de ira, pronto una cabellara rubia se asomo por la puerta al entrar la cerro y se acerco a el pelinegro.

-Teme ¿estas bien?-.

-Si-.

-Teme, no debiste terminar con Sakura-chan si no querias, no era necesario-.

-Eso ya no importa-.

-Pero...-.

-Mejor duermete Naruto-.

-Como quieras, yo que solo te quiero ayudar-.

-Hmp...-.

-Teme...-. Naruto se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, había cambiado buscando una nueva vida, buscando algo que ayudara a su vida a cambiar, pero ya no más, ya no sería blando, de ahora en adelante Sasuke Uchiha sería el mismo de antes.

**No era necesario hablar de más… Cuando juegas con juego te quemas… Sakura ¿sentiste el dolor del fuego? Espero que no porque pronto te dolerá más… ¿Quién es esa persona que se acerca? Las heridas se abren y el pasado regresa… Este año todo tenía que cambiar quisieran o no… un año de lo mejor ¿no es así?**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Como verán hemos llegado a la parte más fea de todo fic, Sakura no debió mentir a Sasuke pues eso no le ayudo en nada. Me entristece que pasara esto pero era necesario. Pero no se preocupen que esto sigue siendo un SASUSAKU._

_**Actualizado: Lunes 2/Febrero/2009 – Próximo episodio: ¿?**_

_Esta vez no dejo fecha de actualización, solo espero actualizar este viernes o si no hasta la próxima semana, eso es todo por hoy._

_**Sayonara**_

_**ºOYunmoonOº**_


	9. 5 minutos

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

**_5 minutos._**

* * *

Después de eso no supo nada de él. Ino le contó que Sasuke nunca bajaba a los grupos de nivel bajo, solo bajaba si su novia pertenecía a ellos. Pero obviamente Sasuke no iba a bajar luego de ver a Sakura defender a el idiota que literalmente la violo se sentía enfermo, porque estaba seguro que la que estaba enferma era ella, como se atrevía si quiera a tocar a ese maldito.

Los sábados solían ser los más aburridos al igual que los domingos, después de de su cita del viernes nada más le paso a su vida, lo único bueno que tenía que compartir sería que su psicólogo le había dicho que la androfobia ya se había ido, pero que debía ser más sociable cosa que realmente le resultaba difícil. Sábado en la mañana, Ino se terminaba de maquillar mientras ella seguía a un dentro de las cobijas hasta la nariz, no tenía ni ganas para levantarse.

-Sakura, levántate-.

-No, aun es temprano-.

-¿Temprano? Mujer, son las 10 de la mañana, no es temprano-.

-Tú te vas a ir no-.

-Por eso, ven, ven con nosotras, no es bueno que estés encerrada aquí todo el día-.

-No gracias-.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?-.

-Si, tengo que estudiar algunas cosas-.

-¿Estudiar? De que, si no tenemos exámenes-.

-Algunas personas estudian aunque no hayan exámenes-.

-Que flojera… ¿Segura que no vienes?-.

-Segura-.

-Bueno, levántate ya y no seas tan nerd… frentezota-.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Sakura y vio a su ahora amiga salir casi corriendo de ahí, frunció el ceño levemente para luego ponerse de pie, si ya se le había adormecido el cuerpo de estar acostada tanto tiempo y es que desde las 6 de ayer había estado acostada, esta bien que fuera perezosa y todo eso pero admitía que ya se estaba pasando.

Fue directo al baño y lleno la tina con agua de un estado agradable, después sonrió y metió en el agua algunas cosas que Ino le había recomendado, se comenzó a quitar la ropa y entro dentro de la tina. Salió al poco rato y se arreglo, dudo mucho que ponerse, después de todo, toda esa ropa era extraña para ella, además que ninguna era suya seguía a un con la duda de quien le había cambiado toda la ropa.

Después de estar lista saco dos cuadernos, de matemáticas y geografía, sus dos materias favoritas, saco algunos lápices y su laptop

Entonces escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Esperando que fuera la cerda le abrió la puerta para decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta sintiera un brusco empujón y cerró los ojos un poco aturdida pero por suerte recupero el equilibrio sen caer a el suelo, escucho como la puerta era cerrada fuertemente, sintió una presión en su cuerpo y se tensó cuando sintió el choque de la pared en su espalda, miro a el sujeto y unos ojos negros le regresaron la mirada.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-¿Sakura-san no pudo venir?-. Hablo Tenten recargada de un deportivo rojo.

-No, va a estudiar…-. Lo dijo con fastidio Ino.

-Sakura-san no debería exigirse tanto-. Hablo por primera vez la única pelinegra comenzando a subir al deportivo.

-Pero que quieres que haga, el hecho de ser androfóbica le hace un poco antisocial y…-.

-¡¡¿ANDROFOBICA?!!-.

-Creo que solté la lengua de más-. Murmuro Ino subiendo totalmente al deportivo.

-¿Es… androfóbica?-. Hablo Hinata acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Si… por eso casi no estaba con Sasuke-kun… pero al parecer el maldito puede con todo-.

-Incluso puede contra las fobias, el muy egocéntrico debe tener el ego hasta los cielos-. Hablo la castaña acomodándose en el asiento de enfrente, el copiloto.

-¿Y tú hermano Ino?-.

-Deidara no tarda en llegar-.

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste la última vez y llego realmente tarde-.

-Oh no, olvide mi sueter-. Dijo Ino con intensiones de bajar del auto.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, tengo uno aquí-.

-¿Enserió? Gracias Hinata-.

-No hay problema-.

Un rubio de coleta entro al auto sentándose en el asiento del piloto y metiendo las llaves. -¿Me extrañaron señoritas?-.

-Por suerte no te tardaste nii-san-.

-Claro que no Ino… ahora andando-.

Deidara arranco el auto, hoy habría una excelente fiesta en la que todos los del instituto habían sido invitados, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas estarían ahí, claro pero como toda señoritas primero querían ir al centro comercial… era fastidioso pero era divertido molestar a su hermanita y a sus amigas. La única persona que podía entrar a ese cuarto se fue del instituto.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sasori rebotaba una pelotita una y otra vez en la pared de enfrente, hasta las ocho seguiría así, había una fiesta fuera de la cárcel y estaba seguro que iría, Naruto ya le había confirmado, solo faltaba que Sasuke le confirmara pero el muy maldito quien sabe donde se había metido, se acostó en su cama y siguió rebotando la pelota pero ahora en el techo, pero en un mal calculo la pelota reboto en su cara.

-Auch… estúpida peloto de mierda-.

-Yo creo que la pelota no es la estúpida Sasori-.

-Cállate Naruto-.

-Bien como quieras-.

-¿Y Sasuke?-.

-No se, el maldito se largo a quien sabe donde y me dejo solo-.

-Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de hoy en la noche-.

-¿Qué crees que me entere Sasori?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sucede que el causante de la androfobia de Sakura-chan fue…-.

-Sai, el primo de Sasuke, siempre tan lento Naruto-.

-No es mi culpa que todos sean tan cotillas-.

-No es nuestra culpa que tú seas tan lento. ¿Crees que Sasuke le pagaría a alguien así como así?-.

-Bueno ya… ¿Jugamos?-. Dijo Naruto mostrando dos controles para Nintendo Wii.

-Claro, ahora te toca perder Naruto-.

-Ya quisieras-.

Ambos eran buenos, pero siempre perdían contra Sasuke.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Los labios de él no cesaban y no le daban tregua, trato de zafarse más de una vez pero el no le dejaba. Después del último beso se separo tratando de encontrar el aire que le hacía falta, pero como dije anteriormente el no le daba tregua, rápidamente comenzó a besar su cuello, parecía desesperado y de cierta forma lo asustaba. Sin querer un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir la mano del chico presionando uno de sus senos, se estaba saliendo de control.

-No… no lo hagas… no de nuevo…-.

El ambiente se tensó cuando el paro de golpe, se alejo de ella, y la miro se acerco de nuevo pero ahora solo la abrazo, la necesitaban tanto, el necesitarla era algo que nunca planeo, era algo fuera de sus planes.

-Lo siento…-.

Y ella lo miro, su cabello negro corto cubrió sus ojos pero luego se acerco a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios, Sakura se sonrojo, no lo separo de ella, porque tenía buenos presentimientos de ese día, extrañamente.

-De menos esta vez si paraste-.

-Perdón, de verdad, no sabes el tormento que pase al dejarte así. Nunca quise lastimarte, nunca quise hacerte daño-.

-El daño ya esta hecho Sai-.

-Sasuke me contó… que tienes androfobia, después me mando al carajo-.

-Sasuke…-.

-¿Lo quieres?-.

Sakura se quedo en su lugar a un entre los brazos de Sai.

-No importa lo que sienta ahora, Sasuke-kun me odia más que a nadie, porque piensa lo peor de mi… a de pensar que jugué con él o que yo te quiero a ti-.

-Lose, hable con el después de la golpiza que me dio. Y si, te odia a ti más que a mí-.

-Lo acepto, jugué con el, porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de tu regreso… de ti-.

-Lo que yo te hice no merece perdón y aunque tu me perdones no lo merezco, eres demasiado buena, para cualquiera-.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho, nadie le había dicho algo parecido.

-Debo confesarte algo-. Dijo Sai soltándola y dándose media vuelta. –Pero promete que con lo que te diga no me odiaras más-.

Odiarlo más, ¿Irónico no? Pero lo odiaba y sin más lo dejaba estar ahí, porque Sakura sabía que todo ser humano merecía una segunda oportunidad pero… ¿De verdad Sai se merece una segunda oportunidad? Lo que le hizo no tenía nombre, la había VIOLADO, escucharon VIOLADO, cuando tan solo tenía 12 años, para que el fuera perdonado tenía que hacer muchas cosas y decir la verdad era una de ellas.

-Te escucho-.

-Promételo primero-.

Sakura lo miro de una forma extraña… sádica esa era la palabra. –No puedo adiarte más Sai-. Y de pronto la mirada de Sakura se volvió normal. –Lo prometo-.

-La única razón por la cual yo empecé a interesarme por ti hace tiempo fue por Sasuke-.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-Hace tres años Sasuke te vio cuando salías del instituto. Yo siempre lo he odiado, a un recuerdo que me dijo "Esa chica es linda". Todo lo que Sasuke quería me proponía a tenerlo primero o simplemente tenerlo. Me propuse que nunca se conocieran y lo logre, hasta ahora-.

Un puñetazo en la cara lo hizo caer de espaldas, Sakura pegaba fuerte y de eso no cabía ni la más minima duda, se levanto del suelo sobando se la mejilla.

-Te lo merecías-.

-Lose-.

-Te perdono, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera verte-.

-Lo merezco-.

-Al menos no por ahora. Fuera de mi cuarto y promete no regresar jamás, al menos que yo te lo autorice-.

-Lo prometo-.

-Ahora ¡FUERA!-.

Sai salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, mientras del otro lado Sakura caía al suelo, eso fue difícil, pero ahora venía algo peor, Sasuke. No se merecía a alguien tan perfecto, ella era tan poca cosa a comparación de Sasuke, iba a ser realmente difícil y lo peor, se lo merecía totalmente.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sus ojos negros miraban desde la azotea el cielo, su mirada bajo hasta el patio y lo vio, ese sin duda era el idiota de su primo… ¿Con una chica pelirrosa? Los odiaba como nunca, la muy maldita per… sona había jugado con él para estar con ese… con ese perdedor. Frunció el ceño y bajo de ahí, no estaría lamentándose todo el pinché día. Se separo de las rejas y se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta una cara quedo muy junta a la suya, no podía ser cierto.

-¿Sakura?-.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

-Piérdete-. Sasuke paso a su lado pero Sakura no se iba a dar por vencida.

SASUKE POV'S

Estaba tan obsesionado por ella que la veía en todas partes, no me importa hacerla sufrir, porque por primera vez en mi vida había probado una cucharada de mi propia medicina y no saben como lo odie, pero sin embargo ella para mí significaba mucho y tal vez… _todo._ Olviden eso y continuemos.

FIN DEL SASUKE POV'S

-Espera…-. Grito Sakura sujetándole el brazo, pero había que recordar que ahora ella debía luchar, así que Sasuke Safo su brazo de una manera brusca.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Sai no te complace lo suficiente?-. Su sarcasmo le dolió pero no estaba para llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Quiero hablar contigo, me pediste explicaciones y estoy dispuesta a dártelas-.

-De ti… no quiero nada-.

-Por favor… escúchame-.

-…-.

-Te lo juro… solo déjame explicarte, no tardare… lo juro…-. Porque se lo debía, porque la había tratado mejor que nadie, porque se lo merecía y ella tenía el derecho de limpiar su nombre frente a él.

-5 minutos-. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba.

-Si Sasuke-kun, efectivamente el quien me hizo todo fue Sai…-. Vio como el Uchiha apretaba los puños ya formados y se apresuro sabiendo que el tiempo corría. –Y yo… te utilice…-. Lo miro viendo como el fruncía el ceño con evidente enojo. –Pero no fue porque haya querido jugar contigo… ¡Solo buscaba protección! Le tenía miedo a Sai, asco y más, la sola mención de su nombre me causaba escalofríos-.

-¿Temías? ¿Ya no le temes?-.

-No quiero mentirte y no lo aré. Ya no le temo, solo me causa algo de miedo paro no como antes. De verdad lo siento mucho Sasuke, tu no te merecías lo que yo te hice, fuiste demasiado bueno y yo solo fui la peor persona del mundo al tratarte así… de verdad lo siento-.

Sasuke la miro, por Kami-sama, la chica casi se ponía de rodillas para pedirle disculpas, pero a un faltaba algo, solo una cosa, Sasuke no la iba a perdonar así como así, ella había lastimado su ego, tenía que pagarlo, aunque solo el la viera haciendo el ridículo por escasos segundos o minutos.

-Con una condición-.

-¿Cuál?-. Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron miro atentamente a el Uchiha y este sonrió de lado.

-Serás mi sirvienta, domestica o vulgarmente criada, por una semana-.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la impresión, no se lo esperaba, pero si eso así que el la perdonara lo haría, solo para reparar su falta.

-Esta bien, lo haré-.

Sasuke comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, Sakura a un sin entender lo miro, aunque había que decir que tenía una preciosa sonrisa, nunca se imagino que el chico sonriera así de lindo, sonrió de lado acompañando la risa del chico, lo miro con ternura, se veía tan lindo.

-Empecemos desde cero ¿de acuerdo?-. El chico le estiro la mano y ella sonrió ahora abiertamente y tomo la mano del Uchiha.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura Haruno. Soy rara y algo antisocial, antes tenía androfobia ¿sabía usted?-.

Sasuke sonrió ante lo estúpido que sonaba todo. –Mucho gusto ¿puedo llamarla Sakura?-.

-Claro-.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. No soy muy raro, soy bipolar, soy muy antisocial y por lo que se no he tenido fobias-.

-Encantada, Sasuke-san-.

-No me gusta mucho tratar tan formalmente a la gente que me empieza a caer bien, me gustaría que me tuteara y me dijera solo Sasuke-.

-Entendido Sasuke-kun-.

-Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre, no he desayunado-.

-Ni yo-.

Sasuke coloco una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura de forma amistosa y Sakura tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para hacer lo mismo y eso a un con dificultades, desde cero buena propuesta, Sasuke era una persona de lo más rara y bipolar que alguien pudiera conocer y eso Sakura lo experimento en menos de 5 minutos.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Oye Sasori, Sasuke-teme me acaba mandar un mensaje… me dijo que acaba de conocer a una chica y estará con ella todo el día y que no ira con nosotros-.

-Eso mismo me acaba de mandar, Sasuke es tan bipolar-.

-¿Se abra olvidado ya de Sakura-chan?-.

-Conociendo a Sasuke, quien sabe-.

-En fin, ya te mate-.

Naruto cayó en una bomba muriendo también. –Tú también idiota-.

-Eso no es justo-.

-Si Naruto, lo que tu digas-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-Vine a verla-.

-Te dije que a un no era momento, ¿acaso no entiendes?-.

-Se supone que no debería entender, pero domino por suerte el japonés igual de bien que el francés-.

-Como sea, hiciste mal en adelantarte-.

-Oh, vamos Sai, querías tenerme cerca de ti, no mientas-.

-No juegues tarada-.

-Oye, le diré a mi hermana y veras que ahora si no te habla jamás-.

-Me ha perdonado, pero sin embargo no quiere verme aun-.

-Te lo merecías pillín-. Dijo la chica de forma picara, la carta (menú o papel donde se escribe las comidas del restaurante) le cubría toda la cara.

-Baka…-.

-Nada me gusta-. Dijo ella a un sin bajar la carta, alzo un poco más el menú leyendo las letras de abajo, tenía mala vista.

-¿No te pusiste los lentes de contacto?-.

-Jeje… los he perdido-. Sus rosados labios se veían por debajo-.

-Bueno en fin, pediré algo que te gustara-.

-Gracias Sai… eres un amor, idiota pero un amor-.

-Como sea-. Llamo al mesero y este llego con una libreta para apuntar sus pedidos.

-Tráiganos dos cafés una tarta de manzana y una de chocolate-.

-¿Algo más?-.

-Por el momento no-.

-Con su permiso ¿les retiro la carta?-.

-Si por favor-.

La chica pasó la carta descubriendo por completo su rostro… por Kami-sama, ¿era broma no?

**Porque a veces es mejor olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero, aunque suene tonto… porque una cuarta ya era necesaria, si el tercero ya casi esta en el olvido la cuarta puede tomar camino… porque si no hubiera cuarta este año sería monótono y aburrido... porque Sakura comprendió que el fuego y el hielo están presentes en una misma persona… Y para lastima de todos este año estaba casi en el comienzo… Que emocionante ¿no?**

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_SORPRESA. No se como le hice pero lo logre, en un día logre escribir un capitulo completito yupiiii… ya saben como no tenía nada que hacer. Sorpresas y más sorpresas, quien será esa chica tercera? Bueno eso es todo por hoy, la próxima actualización no se cuando será, espero sea pronto pero eso se los dejo a ustedes… ya saben lo clásico… "si me mandan muchos reviews actualizo" pero no, no pido eso, lo único que pido es que me manden reviews lindos que me hagan sentir como una mala persona y me haga actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero les doy una fecha aproximada para la siguiente actualización._

_**Actualizado: Martes 3/Febrero/2009 – Próximo capitulo Lunes 9/febrero/2009**_

Sin otra cosa más que decirles me despido.

**Sayonara**

**ºOYunmoonOº**


	10. SorpresasI

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Sorpresas – Parte I**_

* * *

Muchas la odiaban, desde el día que fue seleccionada para ser la novia de Sasuke, no era sorpresa alguna verlas rabiar y morder la servilleta cada vez que la veían con él. Porque Sakura y Sasuke estaban todo el santo día juntos, ni Naruto y Sasori estaban tanto tiempo con él, porque él no lo permitía. Pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos Sasuke tenía que repetirse más veces que el no creía en el amor… y Sakura debía recordar que solo lo quería como amigo, cosa que a ambos les resultaba a veces imposible y es que temían perder lo poco que tenían, aunque no se percataran que era mucho.

Sai nunca se acercaba más de lo necesario, cada vez que pasaba por donde estaban ellos Sasuke lo miraba con ojos homicidas, pero los dotes de Sai salían a flotes, sonreía a su primo y seguía de largo, esas sonrisas tan estúpidas y vacías lo único que provocaba en Sasuke era más ganas de golpearlo.

Hoy era un día cualquiera, ambos comían una gelatina de quien sabe que, y digo de quien sabe que porque era de color morado y sabía a tantas cosas, cosas que tanto Sakura como Sasuke odiaban… sabía muy dulce.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿quieres mi gelatina?-. Lo dijo viendo el pedazo de gelatina que tenía en la cuchara.

-No… gracias…-.

-Sabe horrenda-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para dejar la gelatina enfrente.

-Por cierto, mi papá me ha dicho que se te esta dificultando historia ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es la materia más horrenda que he visto en mi vida, ese es el problema-.

-No es tan mala, hoy estudiamos entonces-.

-Como odio esa materia… siempre te veo tan fresco ¿Tú no odias alguna materia?-.

-La materia no tiene la culpa Sakura, o es el alumno o es el profesor-.

-Pues en mi caso son los dos-.

-Bien, programas la hora de estudio para las 6 de la tarde en la sala-.

-No. Siempre estamos en tu nido ¿acaso no sales de ahí?-.

-Es en el único lugar donde no me molestan-. Lo dijo con simpleza tomando un poco de zumo de naranja.

-Bueno, solo porque serás mi maestro-. Lo dijo un poco molesta resoplando y elevando un poco de su copete, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Y una idea de lo más morbosa y pervertida paso por la mente de Sasuke, sonrió de manera pervertida, eso si que había sido algo morboso inclusive el lo reconocía. Y es que la sola mención de que el sería su profesor, su mente perversa hizo aparición, Sasuke podía ser también un pervertido de lo peor.

-Entonces a las 6, de acuerdo, me voy Sasuke-kun me segundo periodo de clase esta…-.

-Vamos, te acompaño-.

-No Sasuke-kun, la gente me odia de por si por ser la alumna becada de este año, no quiero que me traten mal. Nos vemos luego… bye bye-.

Eso era lo único malo, en fin que más daba ser rodea por señoritas que besaban el suelo donde pisaba… era totalmente fastidioso.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hahahahaha…-.

Todos se reían de ella ¿Y quien no? Después de caerse frente a todos y sobre quien sabe quien pues hasta ella se reiría. Se sentó en el ¿suelo? pero lo único malo era que a un seguía arriba del sujeto.

-Me agrada saber que si fuera silla sería cómodo ahora ¿puedes levantarte de encima mío Haruno?-.

Sakura se levanto muy apenada de encima de Neji, el chico siempre la ignoraba y eso era bueno para ella, pero extrañamente había tenido muchos momentos malos con Neji, lo miro muy apenada.

-Lo siento mucho Neji…-.

-Déjalo, solo… ten más cuidado-.

-Si-.

Neji se fue de ahí, un poco cohibida regreso a su lugar y ahí se sentó, delante de Neji, sentía la mirada del chico en su nuca, si estaba de acuerdo en que parecía que ella se estaba aprovechando de él, pero… ¡NO TENÍA LA CULPA QUE KAMI-SAMA LA HICIERA TAN TORPE!

Por suerte Kakashi llego por fin, con su porte despreocupado, para ser sinceros el maestro que más odiaba, si esta era la bendita clase de historia.

-Saquen todos sus libros de historia, hoy veremos un nuevo método de estudio… al parecer a nadie le parece el mío-.

-Pero que dice Kakashi-san, si lo único que deja es leer y hacer resúmenes-. Grito una castaña.

-Por eso, al parecer no les gusta mi forma de enseñar… pues lo haremos a mi viejo método… Les repartiré temas por parejas… y como escucharon es en PAREJAS, pero para su mala suerte serán escogidos por mi… Expondrán su tema a la fecha indicada y eso valdrá el 60% de su calificación-.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-.

Sakura sonrió, era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, por suerte al parecer sería más sencilla la clase de historia, aunque debía decir que seguía odiando esa materia, la odiaba era la materia que más detestaba aunque siempre sacara diez.

-Haber veamos-. Kakashi simulo ver su lista pero realmente veía a sus alumnos, como le encantaba fastidiar a uno o a dos pero en este caso a todos, algo le llamo la atención, la mirada que le dirigía Neji a Sakura, algo parecido a ¿interés? Pero no cualquier interés, Neji parecía querer sacarle a Sakura la verdad solo para fastidiarla y parecía también estar fastidiado.

-Vemos… Tenten Gesaki… Ne…-. Y fue ahí cuando su juego comenzó, simulo borrar algo en su lista y luego miro la reacción de Tenten. –Lo siento un error mío, Shino Aburame y Tenten Gesaki…-. Miro a la chica, a la cual se le caía la quijada de la impresión, sonrió, si que se iba a divertir.

Y paso a los que no le interesaban hasta que llego a su nombre, ambos comenzaban con "H", Sakuta iba primero en su lista y luego proseguía Neji… sonrió. –Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuga-.

Sakura por poco se cae de la banca y Neji miro a Kakashi tratando de encontrar un error pero no, parecía hablar en serió.

-Bueno terminando esto a cada uno le toca un tema. A ver… Sakura, escoge un número del 1 al 14-.

-¿10?-. Dijo en forma de pregunta, ese profesor podía dar muchas sorpresas.

-Vale, a ti y tú compañero les toca el tema 10, la segunda revolución industrial, son casi los últimos-.

-Ok-. Contestaron ambos.

Hubiera preferido a Shino e inclusive a Gaara, pero no a Neji, después de los accidentes que había tenido con él no tenía ni la cara para mirarlo. Trago pesado para seguir escuchando lo que restaba de clase.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sakura se notaba pérdida y ausente, después del término del segundo periodo había subido a la azotea del colegio donde se encontraba sentada en una barda "x", sintió una pequeña brisa elevándole los cabellos, atoro un mechón detrás de su oreja, pronto escucho el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, miro su reloj… apenas eran las 4, Sasuke aun tenía practicas de Karate. Miro a la puerta viendo entrar a una pelirroja, acompañada de dos de sus amigas, Sakura simplemente la ignoro, nunca había hablado con ella, pero por lo poco que sabía era una creída.

-Hola Haruno-san-.

Sakura la miro aun sentada en la barda y asintió para responder el saludo.

-Venía a preguntarte unas cosas-.

-¿A mí?-.

-Si, me han dicho que eres sumamente lista-. Karin sabía mentir muy bien, pronto una de sus amigas se coloco atrás de ella y le paso algo, la segunda amiga de Karin, una pelinegra cabello un poco a bajo de los hombros se poso detrás de Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Si, veras, tengo problemas en matemáticas, confió sumamente en que me podrás ayudar-.

-Realmente no lose, Tatsuka-san eres un grado mayor que yo-.

-Tienes razón, por Kami-sama, que cabello tan bonito-. Tomo un mechón rosado y lo enredo de forma juguetona entre sus dedos.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Es una lastima que todo esto se valla a la mierda-.

Sin más sintió como aplicaba fuerza y jalaba ese mechón de cabello, pronto sintió como la agarraban desde atrás, miro a todas sin entender y luego vio a Karin sacar desde atrás de su espalda unas grandes tijeras.

-Dime alguna razón como para detenerme…-. Le dijo de una forma maliciosa.

Sakura la miro con pánico mientras Karin tomaba uno de sus mechones entre sus manos y acercaba las tijeras, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No, por favor no lo hagas-.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-. Le dijo acercando más las tijeras,

-Por favor, mi cabello no, mi cabello no-.

-A parte de nerd dramática, tienes suerte que Sasuke-kun te haya tenido lastima y te haya convertido en alguien decente, pero todo el mundo sabe que eres una nerd y sobre todo una perra, que solo estuvo con dos hombres, no se puede esperar nada más de plebeyas como tu-.

-No, por favor suéltame, por favor-.

-Sujétala más fuerte-.

Sintió como su agarre era ajustado y vio caer el primer mechón de cabello al suelo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sus ojos verdes se centraron en admirar ese hermoso lugar, lo había visto por fotos y todo eso pero nunca creyó que sería así de bonito, lo veía más como una prisión antes pero ahora se veía genial.

-Sai ya quiero estar dentro, apúrate-.

-Tu por que no cargas todo esto-. Dijo mientras cargaba varias pesadas maletas.

-Por eso lo cargas tu bebe-. Como le gustaba hacerle mimos para que Sai le hiciera sus cosas.

-…-.

-Y dime que ha pasado con mi hermanita ¿Cómo esta?-.

-Creo que mejor-.

-Eso es bueno, estoy ansiosa por entrar ya… me adelanto-.

Y la pequeña se fue corriendo dejando a Sai atrás con todas las maletas, Sai rodó los ojos y prosiguió caminando lentamente, después de todo, la chica cargaba tantas cosas, las mujeres eran así ¿no?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Es tan bonito también por aquí-.

Dio una vuelta en medio del pasillo. El pasillo se encontraba desierto, ni un alma pasaba por ahí, comenzó a moverse desesperada, es que Sai se tardaba tanto, en fin lo tendría que ver no. Comenzó a caminar a quien sabe donde hasta llegar a otro pasillo que conectaba con lo que pudo leer edificio "A". Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba y dio media vuelta, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos negros ojos portados por un bombón.

-No se te olvide, a las 6 en punto, solo tengo que irme a bañar pero te veo haya arriba-.

-¿?-.

-Nos vemos y luego hablamos de lo que me debes-.

-Uuuh… si… eso creo-. Susurro lo ultimo a un sin entender, pero el hecho que ese bombón le hubiera hablado le gustaba.

El chico se fue pasando por lo que parecía ser el edificio "A" y lo perdió de vista, no podía creer que ese bombón le hablara, casi se le cae la baba si no fuera porque Sai llego en ese momento.

-Vamos a ver a tío Fugaku-.

-Siiiii… tío Fugaku, vamos-.

Aunque no fuera su tío ni de sangre ni por política la agradaba decirle así, le había tomado cariño a ese hombre, poco sabía de él pero si que le había tomado cariño.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hola Hinata-chan… ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Hola… y estoy bien Naruto-kun ¿y tu?-.

-Gracias por preguntar Hinata-chan y estoy excelente… Me gustaría verte más seguido Hinata-chan, pero es una lastima que aun vayas en la educación básica-.

El uniforme color rosa pálido de la chica delataba que ella era un año menor que Sakura, asistía a la secundaria inferior en el mismo instituto, o llamado por todos: educación básica, Hinata Hyuga solo tenía 14 años de vida.

-Si, el año que viene tú sales y yo apenas entro a la secundaria-.

-Si, es una lastima… ¡pero eso no significa que te zafaras de mi 'ttabayo!-.

-Si-.

-Hinata-chan con esta conversación me he dado cuenta que… ¡Vamos a el cine todos!-.

-¿Todos?-.

-Si, tu, Sasori, el teme, Sakura-chan y yo-.

La sola mención de ese nombre le hizo recordar lo de hace semanas, lo de la cita de Naruto y la chica, porque todos aseguraban había sido una cita.

-Oh, bueno-. Dijo un poco decepcionada.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Seco su cabello rápidamente, termino su atuendo colocándose una sudadera azul marino y saliendo del cuarto, de pronto el día se había nublado sin más, en fin miro su reloj comprobando que faltaban 15 minutos para las 6, miro por la ventana de su cuarto comprobando que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a escucharse chocar, poco a poco la lluvia fue aumentando, salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta lentamente. Extrañamente había estado de muy buen humor. Sakura era una chica excepcional, era divertida, lista, bonita y lo mejor, no babeaba por el cada minuto… claro de cierta forma eso también era fastidioso, porque sentía que ella no sentía absolutamente nada por el.

_-¿Y eso que?-._

Movió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco, si porque Sasuke Uchiha ya había enloquecido, enloqueció en el momento que se enamoro de Sakura Haruno. Sonrió de medio lado y entro a la sala, miro el reloj de la pared y observo que eran las 6 menos cinco. Se sentó en una silla y tomo un periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, era el periódico de la escuela, una sección sobre él, como siempre bufó un poco irritado y miro de nuevo el reloj de la pared, corroborando que ya eran las 6 con cuarto, frunció el ceño de nuevo, odiaba la impuntualidad.

Miro por la ventana, la lluvia se había intensificado y ahora las gotas se veían gordas y abundantes, pero algo llamo su atención subió la manga derecha de su sudadera y se acerco a la ventana abriendo un poco, saco su brazo y tomo algo que estaba atorado y cerró la ventana enseguida, procurando no mojar mucho, se seco con una cosa que estaba ahí, asegurando que pertenecía a Naruto… era divertido molestar al dobe ese, luego miro eso que había recogido, un largo, húmedo y rosado mechón de cabello, frunció el ceño, apretó un poco el mechón de cabello rosa y lo dejo sobre la mesa para salir despacio de la sala, no sabía como pero aseguraba donde estaba ella, con paso lento subió hasta el ultimo piso del edificio "E", lugar donde se encontraban todos los talleres de arte. A un no estaba seguro por ello no anduvo tan deprisa. El vidrio de la puertaza estaba empañado al limpiarlo siguió sin ver nada por la lluvia, abrió un poco cuidando de no mojarse y fue cuando la vio.

Sentada en la barda, con las piernas juntas, los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos cubriendo su cara y su cabello… corto. Abrió sus ojos, pero estaba enferma o que le pasaba, porque maldita sea estaba afuera con esa tormenta y solo con el uniforme encima… se acerco con a paso lento hasta ella y le tomo las manos con una sola mano, observo que su rostro seguía agachado y la levanto lentamente, la chica estaba totalmente suelta, aseguraba que si no fuera por él ya estaría en el suelo, le tomo las piernas y la espalda y la cargo, el cabello le cubría el rostro. No supo a donde llevarla exactamente, su cuarto quedaba hasta el otro extremo y se vería muy raro el echo que el la llevara hasta su cuarto.

No le quedo de otra más que llevarla a su alcoba, lugar que estaba casi desierto, conocía a los de su planta, eran chicos que gozaban ir de fiesta en fiesta y casi no se la pasaban en sus cuartos, si no con sus chicas en distintas partes, a fin de cuentas el próximo año comenzaban con la presión, cosa que él ya tenía desde siempre. Estaba toda mojada y la metió al baño, rápidamente preparo el agua y al estar perfecta la metió a la bañara, estaba helado y su piel parecía blanca.

Salió y se cambió rápidamente y entro de nuevo a la ducha pudo ver sus ojos, estaban inundados en lágrimas y miraba el techo, lucia perdida, vacía y… _atormentada._

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto totalmente preocupado, la chica lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

SAKUTA POV'S

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por muchos momentos tome la idea de querer ahogarme en la tina, pero Sasuke estaba conmigo, sabía que no me lo permitiría, porque confiaba mucho en Sasuke y confiaba que el me salvaría siempre… siempre. Y entonces recordando todo toque mi cabello, lo sentía tan corto, había tardado años en crecer, más o menos 5 o 6, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero si que me dolió mucho el hecho de haber visto todo y lo peor, no haber podido hacer nada, siempre fui débil siempre fui manejable, siempre fui tonta, sentía las lágrimas, cada lágrima pedía ayuda, un grito silencioso y sofocante.

-Sakura…-.

Miro a Sasuke de nuevo, estaba metida totalmente en el agua caliente y sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, pero a un sentía frió, frió en el rostro y en cuello, sentí que Sasuke tomaba mi mano y la levantaba hasta tomarla con ambas manos y besarla suavemente, sentí que comenzaba acariciarla, pero a un me sentía vacía.

-Saku…-.

Alce mi vista totalmente y lo mire a sus ojos, justo lo que no quería, que se preocupara por mi, no solo era débil, si no también una carga, odiaba que la gente se sintiera culpable por mi culpa, recordar las noches de insomnio de mi padre por mi culpa no me agradaba y mucho menos me agradaba preocupar a Sasuke, miro a otro lado.

-¿Podrías traerme ropa?-.

Le dije bajito, en forma de murmullo, sentí que dejaba mi mano y se levantaba y salía del cuarto de baño, ni siquiera estaba segura donde estaba, lo único que me aseguraba estar bien era el hecho de sentir a Sasuke al lado de la puerta, confiaba demasiado en el. Escuche que una puerta se abría y se cerraba, baje la vista.

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

Sakura se levanto de la tina y salió de ella, sintió la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, miro por todos lados y encontró un espejo, estaba horrenda, con los ojos como sapo y el cabello así, tan… corto y mal cortado.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hinata, que bueno que te encontré, necesito pedirte un favor-.

-Ammm… ¿Sasuke-senpai?-.

-Por favor…-.

Hinata estaba que no se lo creía… Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha ¿PIDIENDO UN FAVOR? Se tranquilizo mentalmente, lista para no reírse, nunca en su vida se hubiera imagina que justamente ÉL le pidiera un favor.

-Te escucho-. Dijo ya totalmente preparada para todo.

-Necesito que traigas ropa para Sakura… esta totalmente mojada en… la… sala 4, y no quiere salir, tiene vergüenza-.

-Oh, era eso, claro voy enseguida-.

-Gracias Hinata-.

Eso si que era sorpresa, el Uchiha tubo que tragarse el orgullo, todo lo que hacía por esa chica, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Hinata, una chica que había conocido por Naruto, el insistía en que debía tener amigos en todos lados, algún día iba a necesitar a una que lo apoyara y le dolía decirlo, pero su amigo no estaba tan mal.

Se quedo esperando en la sala 4 a que Hinata llegara, la chica llego y le paso la ropa y luego se despidió, era muy tímida para su gusto, pero parecía buena persona y estaba más que seguro que estaba enamorada de Naruto, cualquiera se daba cuenta de eso, ecepto el inepto de su amigo.

Llego a su cuarto y le paso a Sakura la ropa, sin verla, temía por su autocontrol. La puerta de su alcoba abriéndose lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, Naruto.

-Oye teme, vamos a ver una película, estoy aburrido-.

-No dobe, estoy ocupado-.

-Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, pero para Sakura-chan si-.

-Hmp-.

-Ya vas a empezar, como sea, voy a buscar a Sasori-. Naruto se dirigió al baño.

-Naruto la puerta de salida es la otra-.

-Ya lose teme, pero quiero ir al baño-.

-Ve a otro-.

-¿Y por que haría eso?-.

-Porque estoy preparando algo en el baño-.

-Ya vas a empezar que tu piel pierde su encanto, teme no seas metro sexual-.

-No soy metro sexual imbécil inepto-.

-Como quieras, mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que seas gay-.

-Lárgate antes que te arranque todos los pelos de esa cabezota que tienes-.

-Ya me voy, todavía quiero llegar al 2010-.

-Hmp-.

Naruto salió del cuarto justo a tiempo, e inmediatamente Sakura salió del baño, y lo abrazo inmediatamente, oculto su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha, y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke solo la consoló, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, las palabras de aliento estaban borradas de su vocabulario, o podía hacer más y lo peor, la curiosidad le estaba matando ¿Por qué tenía el cabello así?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hola Sakura-chan-.

Sai rodó los ojos y tuvo que explicarle al rubio lo mismo que le había tenido que explicar a Ino y Neji hace dos horas atrás.

-Oh… jejeje, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-.

-Entonces nos vemos luego-.

El rubio se fue corriendo y el pelinegro y la chica de ojos jade siguieron con su camino, le pelirrosa estaba harta que cada rato la confundieran con su hermana, inclusive aseguraba que el bombón de hace rato había pensado que ella era su hermana y eso simplemente no le gustaba que la confundieran y punto.

-Karin… mira-. Una pelinegra, o más bien la pelinegra que había sujeto a Sakura señalo a ¿Sakura?

La chica volteo y con incredulidad miro a la pelirrosa, pestaño varias veces para luego fruncir el ceño, estaba totalmente segura que le había cortado el cabello, estaba segura. Se acerco a paso firma a la pelirrosa.

-¿Es una peluca o que?-. Tomo un mechón y la jalo, comprobando que eso no era una peluca.

-Oye, que haces estúpida, eso duele-.

-Pero si yo… estaba…-. Dijo Karin sin creerlo, estaba segura, ponía las manos en el fuego asegurando que le había cortado el cabello.

-No me vuelvas a tocar estúpida-.

-Yo lo corte todo, estoy segura-.

Sai suspiro de nuevo, tomo a la pelirrosa de la mano y comenzó de nuevo, por cuarta vez.

-Karin Tatsuka ella es Haruno…-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-¿Quién fue?-.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama abrigándose con una frazada que Sasuke le había dado mientras Sasuke estaba frente a la ventana.

-No…-. Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

-No mientas, lo prometiste, prometiste no mentirme más, dilo-.

-No quiero tener más problemas-.

-Vas a tenerlos conmigo si no me dices quien fue-.

-Pero… promete que no harás nada-.

-Hmp…-.

-Promételo o no te lo digo-.

-Esta bien-. Dijo entre dientes sentándose en los almohadones que estaban frente a la tv de plasma.

-Tatsuka-san-.

-Karin-. Miro a Sakura con el ceño fruncido y el enojo notorio.

-Lo prometiste, no puedes hacer nada-. Lo dijo ella levantándose preocupada.

-Lose-.

Sasuke tubo que contar hasta diez, pero apenas dijo uno y recordó la ira. Karin siempre había sido problemática y ahora cuanto le gustaría echarla del colegio, lastima que le había prometido a Sakura no hacer nada. Sakura se sentó a su lado y aun con la frazada cubriéndole la espalda abrazo a Sasuke de forma maternal.

-No te preocupes tanto por mi Sasuke-kun, estoy bien y eso es lo que cuenta-.

Lo miro de forma tierna mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y esa fue la primera vez que una chica que no fuera su madre le pudo calmar, la primera en hacerlo sentir tan bien, la primera en que se enamoro… la primera chica que le robo su corazón.

-Hmp…-.

Se dejo mimar por la chica y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, Sakura le acariciaba el cabello, nunca se hubiera imagino así, ella y él en algo parecido a una escena romántica y lo mejor Sasuke tenía el cabello muy suave y olía muy bien pero ya empezaba a resentir todo lo del día y comenzaba a sentirse cansada.

-Sasuke-kun, será mejor que me valla-.

-Si-.

-Nos juntamos mañana para estudiar…-.

-Claro-.

-Nos vemos y descansa-.

Sakura salió de ahí dejando a Sasuke con la frazada, sin duda esa chica era una caja de Pandora, sorpresas por todos lados con ella.

-Sorprendente y espacial-.

Pero ninguno de los dos miro a su alrededor y recordó que la ropa de Sakura en el baño se había quedado.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Rosado y largo cabello, su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro, porque era igual a ella pero a la vez totalmente diferente y fue entonces cuando la vio, después de tanto la vio.

-SAKURA-CHAN-.

Sakura miro atrás y se sorprendio por lo que vio... Después de tanto tiempo volvió a ver su reflejo.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Pero que molesto dirán todos y si, odio a Karin, porque por ningún motivo me gustaría que ella se quedara con Sasuke, y si terminara así por Kami-sama me pondría a llorar T.T. En fin, muchos me pidieron que dejara a Sakura como un Shippuden pero yo le deje el cabello largo al hacerle el cambio de look, y pues me di cuenta que una de las cosas que a Sakura la hacen débil es su cabello, y eso pues todo el mundo lo sabe, estar tan pendiente a su cabello era malo y pues ya esta, se lo corte y punto, espero haya quedado aceptable el hecho._

_Hice a un Sasuke un poco sumiso y eso me molesto de mi misma, odio a Sasuke sumiso, pero creo que a un así salió bien este capitulo. __Pero verdad que me puse de cursi, porque yo creo que Sasuke siempre busca un cariño que no sea tan simple como el de una mujer enamorada tontamente, si no uno grande que le demuestre que de verdad esa chica vale la pena, bueno al menos yo lo veo así, eso es algo personal._

_Nos vemos para la próxima._

_**Actualizado: Viernes 6/Febrero/2009 – Próximo capitulo: Lunes 9/Febrero/2009**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**ºOYunmoonOº**_


	11. SorpresasII

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Sorpresas – II**_

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos, no se lo creía, ella no podía estar ahí, porque no podía y entonces su vista bajo a su largo y sedoso cabello, y recordó que hace un par de horas lo tenía igual.

-Por Kami-sama, que cabello tan más cool, por fis córtamelo igual, pero míralo, las puntas de enfrente son más largas que el cabello de atrás, ese esta más corto, se ve fantástico-.

-Oh, si tienes razón. Hola ¿hace cuanto no nos vemos? Tienes toda la razón, como 6 años. Pero mírate estas tan cambiada, si tu igual. ¿Y dime que hay con tu vida?-. Dijo sarcástica Sakura.

-Hola Sakura-chan-.

-Hola Haruhi-.

-Ya se, déjame acomodarte el cabello ¿si?-.

-Vale, mientras puedes contarme que tal te ha ido-.

-Claro y tu igual-.

Todos estaban con la cara de WTF? Sai solo rodó los ojos y se fue, lo habían ignorado claramente. Haber, Sakura tenía el cabello rosa y esa tal Haruhi tenía el cabello rosa, ok eso ya estaba captado. Ambas tenían los ojos verdes, eso también ya estaba. Sakura era la de cabello corto y Haruhi la de cabello largo ¿no? Y entonces llegamos a la conclusión que esas dos eran ¿hermanas? Y suponían que eran gemelas… que complicado para toda esa bola de burguesía.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Mañana vemos lo de mi cabello-.

-Ok-.

-Descansa Haruhi-. Sakura le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello en forma maternal.

-Tú también nee-san-. Dijo la otra sonriendo.

Sakura era dos minutos más grande que ella, y eso significaba mucho para esas dos, porque Sakura siempre la había cuidado y ella siempre la había admirado ¿y ahora?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Eso significa que la segunda revolución industrial de cierta forma tomo cosas pasadas y las mejoro-. Dijo Sakura pasando sus ojos por el libro de historia que tenía enfrente.

-No Sakura. La segunda revolución industrial más que nada fue por las guerras. Se crearon nuevas armas y nuevos vehículos de guerra con lo llamado efecto gusano, además de nuevos inventos que hicieron la vida del hombre más sencilla-. Dijo Sasuke mirando como la chica se concentraba en el libro de historia.

-Ok, la segunda revolución industrial fue buena, eso es todo lo que importa-. Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y enojándose, odiaba la historia a morir.

-Sakura…-. Sasuke suspiro, para ser una chica súper lista como su padre le había dicho, era increíblemente mala en historia. –Repasemos de nuevo. La segunda revolución industrial se conecta mucho con la primera guerra mundial, ya que fue algo así como la carrera de las armas, las potencias principales crearon armas preparándose para el momento. Además que esta revolución industrial, ayudo a que nuestra vida fuera más sencilla, se inventaron nuevos medios de comunicación, inventos científicos, puedo decirte que casi cada semana se creaba un nuevo invento. Pronto esto…-.

-Sasuke-kun, mejor ya… luego estudiamos, acabo de soportar lo más que pude la historia, ya no quiero más… T^T-.

-Vale, lo dejamos por hoy-.

-Gracias a Kami-sama-.

Sakura cerró el libro de historia y suspiro cansada, se acomodo en el sofá mientras veía el agua caer por la ventana, entonces sentí vibrar mi celular y lo saque lentamente.

Hooolaaa…

¿Cuándo vamos a ver lo de tu cabello? Estoy ansiosa por arreglártelo.

Bueno si puedes hoy te veo en una hora, mi cuarto es el 321.

Bye, bye.

Haruhi Haruno.

-Umm… mi hermana me quiere ver-.

-¿Ahora?-.

-En una hora-.

-¿Entonces por lo mientras puedes estar conmigo?-.

-Claro, porque no-.

Era sábado y como todos los sábados no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer nadie, Sakura iba a sus citas cada dos semanas todos los viernes, hora en que Sasuke se la pasaba en el dojo entrenando Karate y entrenando con su katana, los sábados y los domingos eran los días en que estaban todo el día juntos

-Me gusta como te quedo el cabello-.

Sakura miro a Sasuke y le sonrió, a decir verdad cuando vio su cabello corto bien y fijamente le gusto, las puntas de enfrente le llegaban un poco más arriba que los hombros y la parte de atrás era mucha más corta, no se quejaba, aunque seguía queriendo su cabello largo, pero que más se podía hacer.

-Gracias-.

-Dime ¿Qué tal van tus terapias?-.

-Ya no tengo androfobia, el doctor me ha dicho que es bueno que socialice con chicos-.

-Eso es bueno-.

-E perdonado a Sai todo lo que me ha hecho-.

-¿Así de fácil?-.

-Le he pegado muy fuerte y le he dicho que no quiero verlo, no pudo ser así por siempre Sasuke-kun, algún día me iba a cansar y lo iba a perdonar, que mejor que perdonarlo ahora y dejarle bien en claro que aunque sea no lo quiero cerca-.

-Hmp… se me hace estúpido lo que haces. El muy pendejo te violo y tú así de fácil lo perdonas-.

-Sasuke-kun, lo dude yo también, pero lo he decidido-.

-Como quieras, aunque sigo diciendo que tu realmente estas enferma y eres un poco tonta-.

-Sasuke-.

-Yo mínimo le hubiera dejado en el hospital. Pero tú te quieres hacer la santa y lo perdonas así de fácil-.

-No es exactamente como tú lo dices-.

-Entonces he de imaginar que…-.

-No imagines cosas-.

-¬¬ Sigo diciendo que hiciste una estupidez-.

-No nos vamos a enojar por esto Sasuke-kun-.

-¬¬-.

-Sasuke-.

-Solo por esta vez, pero si lo veo cerca de ti te juro que lo mato-.

-De acuerdo-.

SAKURA POV'S

Habíamos hablado de tantas cosas que no se me ocurría nada de que hablar con él, Sasuke era una persona muy cambiante, hoy podía estar bien, pero el día siguiente estaba de un humor de los dos mil demonios, Naruto era el que sufría las consecuencias, era el único que se atrevía a hablarle a Sasuke cuando estaba así de molesto, cierto, siempre quise preguntarle ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Sasuke era muy cambiante sin duda alguna…

-Te amo-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Hola Haruhi-.

-Hola-.

-Oye y donde esta Sakura-chan-.

-No lose, quede con ella dentro de una hora en mi cuarto. No me digas ¿te gusta?-.

Naruto se sonrojo notablemente y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado. –No es eso, es solo que… me cae muy bien-.

-Oh, bueno, nee por cierto, una chica que parece ciega te estaba buscando, me confundió con Sakura-chan-.

-¿Hinata-chan?-.

-No la conozco no puedo asegurarte nada-.

-Gracias Haruhi-.

-Si-.

El rubio se fue, mientras Haruhi salía del instituto, tenía que preparar las cosas para el cabello de su hermana, estaba tan cool y genial, le encantaba sin duda eso mechones de enfrente, se veían tan… cosplay, si Haruhi era toda una otaku y dejaría a su hermano al más fiel estilo anime.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Estaba más que sorprendida, nunca me hubiese imaginado ese, tal vez un te quiero o un me gustas, pero jamás una palabra tan profunda y compleja, decir un "te amo" era una palabra que tenía que ser usada con gran cuidado, no sueles amar a alguien así como así, tal vez querer y gustar, pero nada más, un te amo era una palabra muy fuerte para mí, de cierta forma logro asustarme, no estaba lista.

-Nos vemos luego-.

Me levante y salí de ahí, por Kami-sama Sasuke me había dicho te amo y yo le había dicho "Nos vemos luego" que patética, ni siquiera le había mirado, me sentí tan mal, no podía ser cierto, no quería que por esto Sasuke me odiara, quise regresar pero no podía, algo me decía que no podía, me sentía con tan poca confianza en mi misma.

-Haruno-.

-Neji-.

Voltee a mirar a Neji, este estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente de mi, yo estaba recargada a un en la puerta de la sala 4, me despegue enseguida quedando en medio del pasillo, Neji también se despego y se acerco a mi.

-Te estaba buscando. No quiero hacer el trabajo hasta el último momento, hagámoslo ahora y terminemos con todo esto-.

-Si… supongo-. Dije en voz baja lo último, lo menos que quería ahora es tener a un insoportable Neji.

-Tenemos dos opciones de información, la biblioteca o el centro de cómputo, cancelamos la hemeroteca ya que buscamos lo más importante y generalizado. Buscaremos cosas que estén relacionadas con la primera guerra mundial, diferentes clases y distintos tipos de inventos y definiciones básicas, no nos vamos a centrar tanto en un solo punto, ¿estas de acuerdo o no?-.

-Si-.

-Vale, escoge biblioteca o centro de cómputo-.

-Biblioteca-.

-Ok, mañana nos vemos con toda la información recopilada-.

-Ok-.

-Estas rara Haruno-.

Mire a Neji pero este ya se estaba yendo, Neji era un chico misterioso, con la única persona que lo veía hablar amenamente era con su novia Tenten, y eso seguía pareciendo un poco frió, a cambio Sasuke era frió siempre pero conmigo.

"_Te amo"_

No podía seguir así, me estaba comportando como estúpida, una estúpida enamo… no, no, no quiero ni puedo enamorar de Sasuke, no quiero y no lo haré, haga lo que haga no lo haré ¿Por qué? Porque me sentía tan insignificante junto a él, Sasuke se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, alguien mejor, yo soy una plebeya y una nerd, Sasuke se merecía a una mujer hermosa y de su nivel social, no como yo. Yo no pertenecía para nada en el mundo de Sasuke, podría salir con cualquiera menos con él, porque Sasuke era único el único chico de aquí que me veía más que una amiga y yo… ¿Qué sentía yo por Sasuke?

FIN DEL SAKURA POV'S

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una mesa cerca de una ventana viendo las pocas nubes que estaban en el cielo, bajo un poco la mirada al suelo pero enseguida la elevo, escucho como tocaban la puerta se estableció en su lugar y se acerco a la puerta abriéndola.

-Tú hermana no esta-.

-Pensé que encontraría aquí a Sakura-chan, oh bueno, gracias Sasuke-senpai-. Era como ver a Sakura hace dos días.

-Si-. Y entonces una loca idea llego a su cabeza. –Haruhi-.

-¿Si?-. Dijo ella parando al escuchar su nombre de la boca del Uchiha.

-¿Podrías…-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Oh vamos, no pueden estar así, Sakura no esta interesada ni en Naruto y mucho menos en Neji, por Kami-sama, son un par de taradas-.

-Pero…-.

-Hinata, te aseguro a que Naruto solo la invito como amigos, tu sabes que el es muy comunicativo y le gusta tener muchos amigos. Tenten, Neji no le interesa nada más que tu, por eso tu eres la primera novia oficial de Neji-.

-Si, lo sabemos, pero Sakura…-.

-Sakura nada, ella no tiene la culpa que sean tan desconfiadas-.

-Y que hay contigo Ino… no te enoja el hecho que se haya vuelto muy amiga de Sasuke-senpai-.

-Claro que no-.

-Eso es bueno-.

-…-.

Nadie decía nada, pero todo estaba algo tenso, Sakura como centro de la conversación ¿era difícil de aceptar que una plebeya se estuviera llevando la atención de los chicos que amaban? Si porque aunque ellas fueran menos malas no eran tan "santas" como para no decirle de ves en cuando plebeya a la chica, después de todo seguían siendo ricas.

-Aunque ella sea una plebeya es igual de buena como nosotras-. Hablo Ino de repente.

-Pero aunque sea no es como nosotras-.

Las tres voltearon y se encontraron con una pelirroja recargada de una pared, Ino frunció el ceño, mientras Tenten asintió levemente y Hinata decidió mejor no decir o hacer algo, era mejor quedarse callada y estar al margen de esa platica que sabía no iba por buen rumbo.

-Tú que haces aquí Tatsuka-. Hablo Ino un poco molesta.

-Pienso igual que ustedes dos-. Dijo, refiriéndose a Tenten y Hinata, Hinata bajo la cara y Tenten la miro un poco interesada.

-Explícate-.

-Sakura Haruno, sin duda esa chica se cree una de nosotras. Es nueva, es menor que nosotras, es una plebeya, una nerd y lo peor, se esta llevando toda la atención-.

-Esperen…-. Hablo Hinata a voz baja. –Yo me voy, no estoy de acuerdo en nada no me quiero meter en esto-.

-Hinata, no te vayas, esto te involucra también a ti-.

-Pero Sakura-san no es menor que yo, y aunque sea nerd y una "plebeya" sigue siendo un ser humano y si todos se interesan en ella es porque es una chica muy amable y buena-.

Sin más Hinata se fue, sin embargo Tenten e Ino se quedaron… podría ser que. Ino lo dudo, porque Sakura le caía bien y no tenía nada contra ella… ¿o si?

-¿Y entonces? ¿Ustedes dos que opinan?-.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-. Hablo Tenten… se estaba dejando llevar.

-¿Ino?-.

Ino asintió levemente, aun un poco desconfiada, pero Karin habla de algo que de una forma comenzó a interesar a ambas chicas.

-Planeo sacar a Sakura Haruno de aquí-.

Ino y Tenten se miraron, ¿lo iban a hacer de verdad?

-¿Cómo?-.

Sin duda Ino y Tenten estaban segadas por los celos. Porque Ino no era tan santa, le tenía celos que ella fuera la mejor amiga de Sasuke.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Haruhi acomodo lo último y bajo el apagador y salió de su cuarto. Miro al frente y se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha y asintió, se poso a un lado de Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Estas segura que todo quedo bien?-.

-Claro, lo he hecho yo misma-.

-Hmp-.

-Si que eres algo arisco, pero por lo que me di cuenta con mi hermana no-.

-Como sea-.

-Jijijiji… Sakura-chan siempre ha tenido suerte-.

-…-.

-¿No te sorprende?-.

-El que-. Sasuke caminaba con la vista en frente, mientras Haruhi lo miraba.

-El gran parecido que tenemos mi hermano y yo. No hay muchos gemelos que se parezcan tanto-.

-Hmp…-.

-Arisco y borde… ¿Qué otra cualidad tiene Sasuke Uchiha?-.

-No te metas tanto en la vida de las personas, Haruno-.

-Y prepotente… ¿Qué mas esta bajo esa mascara Uchiha?-.

-No utilizo mascaras pero al parecer tu si-.

Sasuke camino más rápido dejando a Haruhi atrás, Haruhi sonrió su hermana tenía la mejor suerte del mundo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de ella, de Sakura, su hermana. Tal vez si ella se hubiera quedado en Japón podría tener la suerte de su hermana… Sin duda, Haruhi no sabía lo dura que había sido la vida para Sakura.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sakura se detuvo frente a la sala cuatro, la miro por un momento y luego siguió de largo, no tenía que estar ahí, después de todo estar cerca de Sasuke era confuso. Tenía que ir al cuarto de Haruhi, según había escuchado su hermana tenía cuarto propio, estaba ella sola. Llego frente al lugar y toco varias veces, y entonces escucho dentro un "pase". Entro y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Sorpresa- Grito Haruhi.

-Pero…-.

-Es que a caso no entiendes. Eres estúpida o que… Sasuke te ama y tú te pones de digna y lo ignoras… tonta-. Contesto Haruhi un poco molesta, Sasuke era sin duda un hombre de lo más lindo y Sakura… como le daba coraje.

Sakura miro entonces al frente, con dulces y chocolates en la ventana del cuarto de Haruhi, un cartel decía… "Si no comprendes que te amo, es que tu no sientes nada por mí".

-Si lo quieres tanto, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?-. Dijo Haruhi sentándose en la cama.

-Tú no entiendes-. Contesto Sakura, aun admirada por ese cartel.

-La que no entiende eres tú. ¿Sabes cuantos chicos harán eso por ti? Sasuke puede llegar a ser esa persona que te querrá por siempre y tu… tu no le das ni una oportunidad… ¿A caso le temes a algo?-.

Sakura se sorprendió por ello…

-Claro que no-. Respondió después de unos minutos.

-Bueno, saliendo de aquí iras con Sasuke y le dirás lo que sientes por él. Pero primero… te arreglare ese cabello, es tan genial-. Contesto Haruhi colocándose de pie, se iba a divertir mucho.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Vaya… pero no crees que lo mejor sería consultárselo… estas de acuerdo que si tu se lo pides no se negara, sea o no su voluntad-.

-Esta vez no lo estoy probando, lo va a hacer porque es necesario-.

-Mira, tú sin duda te quedaste con todo, y no te tengo rencor, pero estas arruinando la vida de tus hijos… ¿Recuerdas a Mikoto? Ella estaría triste si viera lo que haces con ellos. Acabas de mandar a Itachi a Alemania-.

-Tsunade, Itachi también estaba de acuerdo-.

-Pero lo hizo porque tu eres su padre… ¿Sabías a caso que Itachi estaba saliendo con alguien? Obviamente no te preocupa arruinar la vida de ellos-.

-Pero es necesario, yo lo tengo decidido, hacer heredero de todo a Itachi. Sasuke se quedara sin nada de mi, ¿sabes lo que hizo la ultima vez? A la muerte de Mikoto cambió totalmente, me dejo en claro que no me necesitaba, y que si estaba conmigo no era más que por puro apellido. Me culpo de la muerte de Mikoto, me odia tanto que si por el fuera hace mucho se hubiera ido sin importarle nada. Pero el hizo una promesa a la tumba de Mikoto, se quedaría conmigo hasta su mayoría de edad, me obedecerá, hasta que la libertad le deje marcharse de mi lado… estoy tratando de persuadirlo, pero me resulta casi imposible-.

-No sabía que tanto había pasado después de la muerte de Mikoto-.

-Pero encontré a alguien, a una amiga que no veía hace años, tiene una hija, a la cual acaba de ofrecerme su mano para casarla con Itachi o con Sasuke… si lo logro haré que se case con Sasuke y así poder tenerlo en la familia-.

-Pero… ¿Y Sakura? No finjas, se que deseabas casarla con Sasuke-.

-Si, pero Sakura tiene una mente muy liberal, si Sasuke estuviera atado a la familia al igual que Itachi no me molestaría y pediría la mano de esa jovencita. Pero mientras Sasuke siga con esos conceptos de la vida no puedo hacer más-.

-¿Pero no crees que Sasuke se negara?-.

-No lo hará, Sasuke lo prometió, a si que debo actuar rápido, antes que cumpla los dieciocho y ya no pueda hacer más, las cosas están listas, solo queda presentarle a la chica-.

-¿Quién es?-. Pregunto Tsunade acomodándose en el asiento y mirando como Fugaku se ponía de pie. Si iba a arruinar la vida a su sobrino mínimo debería saber quien sería la chica.

-Es…-.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

-Si… esta genial, no podía quedar mejor-.

-Pero…-. Sakura se miro al espejo y le sorprendió. Su cabello estaba corto, los mechones de enfrente más largos pero ahora se notaba bien el corte, y además, tenía dos mechones negros y el copete corto… ¿Cómo? Tan rápido había hecho eso, bueno, había quedado lindo… ¿pero por que pintarle el cabello maldita sea? -¿El cabello?-.

-Me encanta… pensaba hacer cosplay contigo pero no me resistí a eso… ¿no es fantástico? A me encanta es fabuloso… ¿no lo crees igual?-.

Sakura sonrió… Haruhi había cambiado después de todo. –Claro-.

-Que bien… ahora ve a donde quedamos-.

-Si-.

Sakura salió del lugar, llego a su cuarto y se metió al baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, necesitaba un baño urgente. Se metió a la bañera y dentro abrió los ojos, miro el vapor del agua caliente salir, suspiro y miro la loza del techo, sus ojos se perdieron como buscando un recuerdo.

_**10 años atrás… Flash back**_

_-Tranquila… todo estará bien. Mamá solo esta cantando-. Hablo una pequeña pelirrosa._

_-Pero mamá no canta bien-. Contesto la otra pelirrosa pequeña. _

_Ambas chicas se encontraban pegadas a la puerta, una abrazando a la otra. Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, contando el cuarto de esas dos pequeñas. La puerta se abrió de pronto. Su madre entro por la puerta y jalo a la niña que estaba cuidando a la otra, la que hablo primero._

_-Toma tus cosas Haruhi, nos vamos-. _

_La más débil se quedo quieta, la más débil y pequeña era Sakura. Quien temblando se puso de pie, y siguió a su madre y a su hermana mayor hasta llegar a la entrada. Haruhi volteo y se acerco corriendo a ella._

_-Cuidate, Sakura-._

_-Si, Haruhi-._

_Su madre se agacho a su altura y abrazo a las dos, Haruhi se hizo a un lado, dando espacio a que su madre se despidiera de su hermana._

_-Sakura se que eres fuerte, cuida a papá, ahora esta mal. Pero te juro que volveré por ti y…-._

_-Mami, tu y papá tomaron una decisión ahora yo tomare la mía-. Hablo la pequeña sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, a la madre y a la niña. –No quiero que regreses por mí, papá me necesita mucho y tu ya tienes a Haruhi contigo. Yo estaré bien y tu cuidaras de mi hermana… ¿lo prometes?-._

_La señora Haruno sonrío y abrazo a su hija. –Te lo juro-._

_-Gracias. Si nos volvemos a ver mami, me pondré muy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo por que te quiero mucho-._

_-Hija…-._

_Ambas se marcharon en el auto de la señora Haruno. Una ultima mirada, jades contra jades… _

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Cambiaste mucho Haruhi-. Y pensar que Haruhi antes había sido la más seria, ahora sería fácil pensar que la chica que debió partir fue Sakura y no Haruhi.

Salió del baño y se alisto, iba a ver a Sasuke y confesar sus sentimientos, pero ahora que los temores estaban disueltos y que las fobias estaban perdidas… ¿Sería todo igual? No, claro que no, sin más fobias, sin más dudas y con la verdad a flor de piel… nada sería igual.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Y esto es el final de _**Fobia de amor **_pero no se preocupen, me llego un review con algo muy correcto, ahora que las fobias de Sakura están terminadas ¿no habrá ya perdido el chiste? Entonces fue que decidí hacer una continuación así que esto es el final de _**Fobia de amor **_y el próximo capitulo que vean será la continuación de este fic, obviamente con otro titulo y con otro fic. Por lo que ya se estarán imaginando efectivamente, Sasuke esta apunto de ser comprometido sin su conocimiento, y Sakura esta apunto de revelar sus sentimientos… ¿Qué pasara ahora con esta loca historia?_

_Espero sus reviews para que me alienten a continuar, así que Yunmoon se despide hasta un nuevo comienzo…_

_**Sayonara**_

_**ºOYunmoonOº**_


	12. Extra

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Fobia de amor y Dulces de colores**

_Presenta:_

_**Extra**_

**_Con sabor a fresas._**

**_

* * *

_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No estaba interesado en los colegios caros y mucho menos en ese internado, mierda, la daba asco permanecer más de diez minutos en un salón y pensaba que de verdad iba a aceptar ir a un internado, ni muerto, ni loco, jamás. Frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos miraban a la izquierda, pero Sasuke tenía que ser un lerdo y un creído, él iba a hacer todo lo que le dijeran solo porque su papá lo ordenara, esa era la verdad, por eso lo detestaba, porque era la maldita perfección de la perfección, estúpido Sasuke Uchiha.

-No sé que mierda hago aquí-.

-Ya vas a empezar… te dije que necesitas vida social primito, yo solo quiero ayudarte, Sasuke. Tenemos quince años, la vida social debe de estar todos los días-.

-Tengo mucha vida social… No se cual sea tu significado de vida social para empezar-.

-¿Vida social en un internado? ¿Estas jugando conmigo?-.

-Como quieras, me da igual… Solo te digo que será la ultima vez que… me, escape, del, internado…-.

Sai siempre había querido todo lo que Sasuke quería y verlo hablar pausado o verlo hablar ido no era nada que pegara con Sasuke, algo había captado la atención de Sasuke y Sai quería eso, un poco interesado miro hacia la dirección de Sasuke, pero no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y miro a su primo.

-¿Qué miras?-.

-Hmp… nada-.

Sai lo ignoro y volvió la vista al frente, sus ojos se toparon con lindas chicas, joder, ya sabía que era algo joven pero daba igual, las chicas lo veían y eso era lo mejor.

-Hola-.

Las dos chicas sonrieron nerviosas y se acercaron a él, Sasuke fingió no ver nada y desvió de nuevo la vista, joder, de verdad no estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero que loco, esa chica tenía el cabello rosado, como las fresas, sonrió de lado, ese detalle le pareció lindo, además esa chica tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero parecía tan niña, río, no era como si a él le importara.

-No te quedes atrás, Sasuke-.

-Piérdete-.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, era la primera vez que se escapa del internado y sabía que a su padre no le iba a dar gracia, pero en fin, podía decir que Sai estaba en problemas y le rogó que fuera a verlo, le iba a creer, Sasuke nunca mentía… o más bien, mentía demasiado convincente. Se sentó en una banca apartada en el parque y se le hizo extraño ver a esa niña fruta sentada un poco más enfrente, con un par de amigas, no había nada más interesante, así que centro su atención en ella.

-Escuchamos que tienes una hermana, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Oh… mi hermana… ¡Es muy linda! Se llama Haruhi, pero hace tiempo que no la veo, desde el divorcio de mis padres-.

-Oh… no lo sabíamos, perdónanos-.

-No importa, eso paso hace mucho tiempo-.

Por un momento Sasuke se sintió un metiche y quiso alejarse, pero cuando vio a una mujer acercarse a las niñas se detuvo, esa mujer se parecía a la chica.

-¡Papá!-.

¿Papá? Oh mierda, era un hombre y parecía tanto una chica, Sasuke sonrió de lado, eso si que había sido inesperado. Con eso, la niña se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con su padre, Sasuke sintió lejanas las risas y las caricias padre e hijo. Por un momento se olvido de en donde se encontraba y se permitió cerrar los ojos, algunas veces se imagino que su familia sería así o al menos su padre –que era toda su familia- le daría una caricia tan fraternal. Sasuke lo sabía, eso no sería así.

-¡Sasuke!-.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era tiempo, debía de regresar.

-¿Vendrás conmigo la próxima semana?-.

Y aunque Sasuke de verdad quiso negarse, insultarlo y largarse, solo dijo.

-Si-.

Era el destino y Sai no sabía que estaba interfiriendo en el. Para la semana siguiente Sasuke ya sabía que camino iban a recorrer. Sai iba delante y a él no le importaba ir atrás, su mire volvió hacía la entrada de ese colegio, raro, no lo había visto la ultima vez, ella estaba ahí. Esta vez Sai pudo verlo, ¿una niña?

-¿La estas viendo?-

-¿Eh?-.

Era seguro, Sasuke la estaba viendo y eso no fue todo lo desconcertante, si no lo que continuo, eso si que fue lo desconcertante.

-Es linda, ¿no?-. Dijo tranquilamente Sasuke.

-…-. Sai sintió que estaba en otra dimensión. -¿Qué?-.

-Hmp… Nada-.

Sai siempre había querido todo lo que quería Sasuke. Sasuke no volvió, porque Sai no quiso que él regresara, porque quería justo lo que Sasuke había admirado a la distancia. Era el destino y Sai no sabía que estaba interfiriendo en el. Sasuke conocía de esa chica el nombre de su hermana incluso sabía quien era su padre, pero jamás supo cual era su nombre.

Sai estaba interfiriendo en el destino, pero no le interesaba.

-¿Como te llamas?-.

Asustada por el repentino acercamiento, Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Sa-Sakura-.

-Lindo nombre… ¿seamos amigos?-.

-Yo… por, supuesto-.

Sai interfirió en el destino.

Pero eso no le importaba, él había obtenido algo que Sasuke no.

En una habitación de un internado cercano, Sasuke recibía el castigo merecido por sus dos huidas, era obvio que Sai no iba a ayudarlo, pero eso bien no le importaba. Que más da, sería la ultima vez que dejara su rutina, pero recordar ese cabello rosado era extraño, solo fue un momento de perder la compostura, pero regreso a la rutina.

-Sasuke, ya tenemos la ganadora… A que no te imaginas, fue Ino Yamanaka… jajaja-.

-No la quiero este año… escoge a otra, pero ella no…-.

-Ok… hay una chica de intercambio de lo más guapa, María, es linda, inglesa, te va a gustar-.

-Como quieras-.

-Ok, esta decidido, María-san será tu novia este año-.

El pelirrojo sonrió, María era una chica hermosa, pero nadie la quería y todo porque decían que su sinceridad era insoportable, seguro que a Sasuke le iba a guatar.

-Sasori-.

Confundido, el pelirrojo volteo.

-Dime-.

-Quiero algo…-.

-¿Helado? Acaban de traer helado… creo que no te gustan los dulces, pero el helado es bueno… ¿quieres?-.

-Con sabor a fresas-.

-Entendido, helado con sabor a fresas-.

La rutina bien podía continuar, pero al menos se daría un último recordatorio de lo que era romper las reglas, con sabor a fresas.

Porque Sai había intervenido en su destino.

Pero solo por un tiempo, porque al fin de cuentas, el destino nunca iba a cambiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Recuerdo hace mucho tiempo, cuando escribí este fic, alguien me pregunto en un review, ¿Por qué a Sasuke se le hace conocida Sakura? Pues era por esto, porque él ya la había visto antes, pero no lo recordaba porque jamás se le hizo importante nada de lo que vivió con Sai, ¿qué haría ahora si supiera que por su culpa Sai la conoció?, quien sabe, pero seguro que el destino al final estuvo a su favor.**

**Este pequeño extra es un regalo, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco, mientras leía un capitulo de Fobia de amor leí la parte donde Sasuke le preguntaba a Sakura si ya se habían visto, Sakura lo niega porque el jamás lo vio. Por eso se me ocurrió este pequeño extra.**

**Jajaja.**

**Yunmoon se despide y les desea felices fiestas a todos.**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


End file.
